


Secrets of the universe

by citrickser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Filth starts in chapter 7, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Iwaizumi, Light Angst, M/M, Magic? kinda?, Morning Cuddles, Oikawa getting kidnapped constantly, Time traveller Oikawa, Timeline What Timeline, oikawa being a shit, various characters pop up at points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrickser/pseuds/citrickser
Summary: “Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of an immense sorrow and pain, more then Iwaizumi could ever describe, that passed Oikawa’s face from time to time. In the moments where he thought no one was watching. But Iwaizumi was always there.Iwaizumi had thought for thousands of years that he was the loneliest creature on the planet. But he now realised he might have been wrong.”Iwaizumi Hajime is immortal, cursed at the beginning of time to walk the earth forever. It’s a lonely task, but with the time traveller Oikawa showing up every few years in some sort of trouble, it certainly mixes things up. Even if Iwaizumi can’t get rid of the pounding of his heart or the lingering hands when he’s around Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. 1981

**Author's Note:**

> Well this fic is my child, i have been working on it for some months and decided to just post the first chapter for everyone  
> have fun reading! :)

1981 

It was spring, early spring, where gloves were still wrapped around freezing hands and bitter winds still terrorised the students of the Abo jonsiah high school. The sun was lazily spinning in the air, casting pockets of light all around the gym floor that illuminated whoever ran under them. 

It was the best kind of atmosphere that Iwaizumi liked, cold and fresh early morning volleyball practise, where he could virtually see his breath in the gym and the sting of the cold tickled his bones. He worked best in these conditions where everything seemed that bit more crisp and alive. 

The thud of a volleyball was music to Iwaizumi’s ears, the rhythmic thud and resounding slap as it ricocheted off his the palm of his hand made him a lot calmer in the process. He had tried many, many different sports throughout time but Volleyball was the only one that had truly stuck with him. If given the opportunity to play it wherever he settled, he would. 

“Nice one Iwaizumi!” came a loud voice from his left, Iwaizumi supressing the wince at the volume of the shout. He saw Kuroo waving his arms like a windmill at him from across the gym but Iwaizumi just raised his eyebrows at him somewhat sarcastically. 

“Come on you can do better then that?!” Kuroo screeched back at Iwaizumi’s reaction to his praise, his voice getting impossibly louder and arms waving around even faster. Iwaizumi just stuck his middle finger up at the other boy and turned around, ignoring the laughing swearing that was directed at him afterwards. 

“Hey!”  
The outside doors to the gym slammed open and Kuroo jumped about a mile.  
“What did i say about swearing him my gym hmm?!” 

Coach Ukai then came storming in, dyed hair slicked back with a red headband and his nose equally red from the brisk early spring chill. Iwaizumi supressed a shiver at just the thoughts of the wind he had to face earlier, layered only in a thin top baselayer under his volleyball unifrom. He quite liked this cold but it was damn freezing for April. 

Thankfully the door was shut soon so not much cold air seeped into the gym but Iwaizumi would have prefered the door to be open and coach not to be here, because the sour look printed across his face spelled doom for all of them. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes found Kuroo’s from across the room as they tracked the coach with their eyes. Thankfully he didn’t come near them, after giving Kuroo another smack around the head and a final warning that he would be kicked out the gym if he was caught swearing that badly again, but instead chose to terrorise some poor second year on their receives. 

“Sir, is that new player coming on today?” Kuroo’s voice cut through the coaches berating and the second year he had been focused on scuttled off thankfully now that the coach’s attention was diverted. 

“Of course, Of course!” He exclaimed, mood completely turned around in the blink of an eye. Iwaizumi had heard the talk about this new player, apparently they were the ‘ideal setter’ and had good timing with their joining considering the actual setter of the school had quit earlier because of a torn ankle. Iwaizumi had to say, he was slightly curious about who this person could be. 

“15 Laps around the gym!” Coach suddenly yelled, rubbing his fingers together in at attempt to get his circulation back, “Make use of this cold weather to get warm!”” 

That was some severely flawed logic, thought Iwaizumi but he regretfully set down the volleyball and trailed after Kuroo to join the rest of the gym in their laps. He didn’t mind it but from the grumbling coming all around him, everyone else did. 

Iwaizumi could vaguely see Kuroo ahead of the pack, competing in a clear compition with another third year. Iwaizumi hadn’t bothered to learn anyone’s names other then Kuroo. It didn’t really matter anyway, he would be gone in a year or few like always. Iwaizumi would go through another 3rd year graduation and then Kuroo would move on with his life, maybe go to university whilst Iwaizumi would continue with eternity. 

Iwaizumi frowned and nearly tripped over another boy’s foot infront of him. Those were thoughts he banned from his head, they didn’t do him any good. Speaking of nasty thoughts, he hadn’t seen that pain in the ass Oikawa time traveller for a few decades. He normally popped up every now and then to say hi to Iwaizumi, to annoy him and to live off of him for anytime from a week to the maximum time he was allowed to stay in one timezone at once, which was a year. 

Iwaizumi regrettably missed him, it was lonely and that Shittykawa was the only constant in his long life ever since they met 27 centuries ago. But what was he worrying about now? Shittykawa was probably in some medieval village in Rome in the 3rd century or wherever it was he went. 

With Oikawa’s actual body being the time machine, there were sometimes major malfunctions. However it made for some pretty interesting stories, for example where Oikawa had meant to go to 37000AD to the States of Pennier but instead winded up in 37BC in the middle of a farming village. And couldn’t leave for 9 months. 

Iwaizumi was still pretty sure there was still a saint named after Oikawa somewhere from one of those misunderstandings. 

It wouldn’t be as bad for him in a way in that sort of environment. The trees were always willing to strike up conversations. They whispered their secrets in the wind but only to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. As far as he knew they were the only people ever to have the trees around them actually speak to them.

However, as Iwaizumi jogged along, chuckling at the idea of Oikawa willingly doing farming work, it seemed the universe was determined to prove him wrong today with the lack of Oikawa. The door to the gym creaked open suddenly and everyone immediately slowed down in their running, eager to see the unfortunate late arrival get chewed out by coach. 

However it was a fresh face to most of the people the volleyball club but to Iwaizumi it was one that was permanently etched into his brain forever, because standing in the doorway was none other then Oikawa Tooru. 

Iwaizumi stopped abruptly in the middle of his jogging, a few people brushing past him and yelling at his sudden stop but Iwaizumi didn’t care. Tooru was here, in the volleyball club. What? 

Iwaizumi saw the light in Oikawa’s eyes turn on when he spotted him and he had all of 2 seconds to prepare as Oikawa bounded across the gym and almost threw himself at Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-chan~” his voice echoed through the gym, the lilting tone as same as always, as he almost throttled Iwaizumi in a hug. Iwaizumi felt his legs sliding and his body bending backwards. He would have definately fallen under Tooru’s unexpected weight had Oikawa not realised the entire volleyball team was watching them. And that it was 1994 in Japan of all places.

He squeezed Iwaizumi one last time, hand brushing over his shoulder blades and hair tickling his ear, before abruptly letting go. 

Iwaizumi instantly felt colder. But that was just probably from the gym door that was swinging open in the wind, he reasoned. 

“So, you two know each other right.” Coaches voice cut through the atmosphere with its harsh tone. Ah shit, Iwaizumi thought but Oikawa just turned on his smile that never failed to charm as he turned towards coach. 

“Yes, me and Iwa-chan played volleyball in grade and middle school together.” he easily replied. 

Oikawa’s face seemed wearier to Iwaizumi,  
physically looking the same because he also couldn’t age too, but underneath all the humour Iwaizumi could sense he was tired. Not a normal tired, a tired that stretched bone deep and was only visible to Iwaizumi as a result of knowing him for soo long. 

Iwaizumi frowned a little at Tooru’s back as he easily bantered with the coach. He was going to have to keep an eye on him this time around. 

“That’s right, isn’t it Iwa-chan?”  
Oikawa tilted his body around, the questioning thrown at Iwaizumi even though he clearly hadn’t been listening to the conversation. The eyes of everyone in the gym were now on him again.

“uuh...yes?” he stated, as more of a question then an anwser but Oikawa just titled his head, giving Iwaizumi a strange look. Shit. “No then?” he amended but Oikawa just looked at him more strangely 

Coach gave a barking laugh, making Iwaizumi slightly jump. He clapped Oikawa on the back. 

“Good to have you kid, you’re the only person i’ve seen that can pull emotions from this boy!” 

Oikawa laughed along with coach, mostly laughing at Iwaizumi’s misfortune then coaches true words based on the glint in his eye. Iwaizumi just sighed.

Kuroo came up on the other side of Oikawa, sidling up out of seemingly nowhere like a snake. 

“Eh, so you’re the mystery setter hmm? Let’s see what you’ve got.” 

Coach let Oikawa be led off by Kuroo towards the court. Iwaizumi surveyed them, Kuroo and Oikawa talking rapidly like they had been known each other for years. Oikawa was a people-person and very outgoing, the polar opposite to Iwaizumi’s almost reclusive personality. 

Iwaizumi didn’t fail to catch the limp in Oikawa’s leg as he sauntered off however. It seemed as if no one else had seen it, but Iwaizumi had and that was enough for him to be worried. Added to the bone-deep weariness he had sensed earlier coming from Oikawa, Iwaizumi knew something was up with him. 

But there was nothing he could do now in the middle of volleyball practise and at the beginning of the school day

************************

“Byeee Iwa-channn~,” Kuroo cawed heading out the gym after evening practise. Iwaizumi slapped him around the head.

“Call me that again, i dare you.” Iwaizumi growled causing Kuroo to laugh and hold his hands up in mock surrender.

“Never knew my dear Iwa-chan was such a softie!” 

Iwaizumi lunged at Kuroo but he swerved somewhat artfully, turning the corner out of the building and running off into the night. Iwaizumi sighed, it seemed everyone was running circles around him lately, metaphorically and literally. 

Anyway, he had bigger problems to tend to, and as if hearing his thoughts, Oikawa popped up out of nowhere, instantly leaning his entire bodyweight against Iwaizumi. 

“You stink, get off me.”  
Iwaizumi attempted to shrug off the other boy but if anything he clung harder, leeching himself to Iwaizumi’s arm and shifting his head over to rest against Iwaiumi’s chest. 

“Iwa-chan i’m tired, take me home, even the trees are calling.” Oikawa mumbled a disjointed sentance, eyes gently closing against the lull of voices like a lullaby from the budding trees outside and he seemed to bury further into Iwaizumi’s chest. 

Iwaizumi himself was greeted with another mouthful of soft brown hair and his heart suddenly did a dangerous flip flop in his chest. 

“You are a time-machine, you only need a few hours of sleep maximum idiot, what are you complaining about? And i’ve still got things to ask you.” 

But Oikawa’s response was a sleepy unintelligible mumble, somehow already falling asleep even though he was standing up straight. Iwaizumi sighed for what felt like the 50th time in that day. 

His volleyball tracksuit stuck uncomfortably against his sweaty skin and all he wanted to go was sink into a hot shower in his apartment. The rent was due soon too. 

However here was Tooru, but as Iwaizumi gazed at him, he didn’t feel anything other then a sense of relief. Sure he had been acting weird earlier but he was still here, somewhere where Iwaizumi could keep an eye on him for the time being. 

Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up bridle style, a practised move from all the times Oikawa had fallen asleep on him (If Oikawa’s body wanted to sleep then he would sleep no question about it). 

The other boy didn’t even as much stir at the sudden movement, head just lolling further sideways and a small whine leaving his lips. He was surprisingly light for someone that was a few inches taller, not that Oikawa never let him forget that fact. 

Iwaizumi just set off into the newly born night, follow the same route Kuroo had bounded off in, but this time with a sleeping boy in his arms . 

****************************

Iwaizumi couldn’t breathe.

This was a daily remainder that Tooru was home, the heavy weight on his chest attached to arms and legs that curled around Iwaizumi. 

He had a habit of attaching himself to the nearest living thing around him when he slept whilst still managing to spread himself all on the bed, and Iwaizumi had long since given up on separate beds. Oikawa would just clamber into his one anyway at some point during the dark, Iwaizumi almost always waking up with Oikawa too close in his personal space. 

Iwaizumi groaned sleepily, blinking in the bright sun. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night and the sun definitely made it’s presence know in the room. Oikawa gently shifted around on his left arm, head still directly over Iwaizumi’s heart, other arm dangling off onto the bedsheet and legs tangled with Iwaizumi’s under the sheets. 

Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s carefully regulated breathing now he knew Iwaizumi was awake. It was a poor imitation of sleep, Oikawa only needed 4 hours a night anyway. 

“Shittykawa, get off me you dont even need to sleep.” Iwaizumi shut his eyes again, the morning glare of the sun faring to be too much to handle. Oikawa hummed, clearly wide awake, the action sending vibrations through Iwaizumi’s ribcage. 

“Ah shut up.” was Oikawa’s mumbled response. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the dark mess of hair he could see. 

“Why are you still here.” Iwaizumi replied

“Cause i want to be.” 

“Dont you have things to do, it is 10 oclock in the morning.”

“Yes but i havent seen Iwa-chan in ages. I’ll stay here before i go and smack Tobio-chan into the next century.” 

Iwaizumi’s mouth dried up faster then the Sahara desert. He chose his next words carefully.

“Didn’t Kageyama die 4 centuries ago?” 

At this, Oikawa moved closer and instantly raised himself onto his elbows, the sharp points of them digging into Iwaizumi’s chest. He winced and stabbed his own forearm into Oikawa, sending him rolling of Iwaizumi with a small squeak.  
Now Oikawa lay somewhat dazed next to him. 

“All the years are mixed up, i dont know anymore Iwa-chan.” 

The words sent off ringing alarm bells in Iwaizumi’s head. Oikawa seemed breathless in his speech, a strong emotion underlying his words and Iwaizumi could sense a tinge of sadness. 

He had wondered, many times before if Oikawa was always sad deep down. He put on the face of a arrogant and cocky teenager for the rest of the world but Iwaizumi saw him in the moments where he didnt have a mask on. 

Like now in the mornings, where the light was still fresh and Oikawa’s bleary eyes stared back at him even though the boy had probably been awake for hours. 

Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of an immense sorrow and pain, more then Iwaizumi could ever describe, that passed Oikawa’s face from time to time. In the moments where he thought no one was watching. But Iwaizumi was always there. 

Iwaizumi had thought for thousands of years that he was the loneliest creature on the planet. But he now realised he might have been wrong. 

The air and mood turned sombre, complete opposite to the happy light slowly seeping into it with Oikawa’s eyes still turned towards the cream ceiling, said light streaked upon that. 

So Iwaizumi did the only thing he could think of. Reaching out, he pressed both hands against Oikawa’s sides and shoved his off the bed. 

The tension in the air dissolved immediately as Oikawa landed in a yelling heap on the wooden floors, taking the blankets from the bed with him too. Iwaizumi shivered, maybe he wouldn’t have pushed Oikawa off if it meant all the blankets would have followed him too.

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to care that much as small peals of laughter rang out from the pile of blankets on the floor and Iwaizumi smirked. 

********************************

“Iwa-chan race me.” 

“No Shittykawa.” 

Iwaizumi stretched his arms above his head, bright sunlight warming them as he felt his back click into place. The cool spring weather had eased off seemingly overnight, leaving Iwaizumi in way too many layers for the sudden lack of wind. The tree’s were definitely more happy if their pleasant words were to go by. 

“What’s with you?”  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help the question that fell out of his mouth. If it bothered Oikawa, he didn’t show it, continuing to saunter along next to Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi waited a few moments for his reply. 

“I knew that was coming.” 

“I’m not doing this again this time so you can make a mess of this century and then escape into the future or whatever and leave me to clean up after you.” 

“I never expected that of you Iwa-chan.”

“Yes but somehow it seems to always happen. Let me help before it gets too far.” 

“You can’t Iwa-chan, not this time.” 

Iwaizumi felt frustration bubbling up slowly in his chest, and as if to mirror his mood the sudden gusts of cold wind came back, causing Oikawa’s perfectly styled hair to fly over to the left. 

“You alway’s say that.” Iwaizumi felt his voice grow louder, “You need to start trusting me more Oikawa, i can always help.”

They were silent for the rest of the journey to the gym for afternoon weekend practise, the only sounds the howling winds and footsteps against concrete. 

********************************

Iwaizumi shivered, now fully appreciating the warm layers he had put on in the morning of the day. The winds had indeed come right back, howling and rattling the window panes in the apartment window. 

It was around 11pm, the night temperature plummeting lower every minute until Iwaizumi could see his breath appearing infront of him. 

It was pitch black, the darkness liberated by the occasional streetlight and Iwaizumi’s footsteps seemed unnatural in the strange peace the night created. He held the contents of his weeks shopping in 3 bags, holding them in both hands. Iwaizumi always found going shopping at night to be ideal for him, the supermarkets empty and it just being generally easier to shop. 

He hadn’t seen Oikawa all day.  
After their half-argument in the morning, the boy had made himself scarce from Iwaizumi’s vision . Maybe he just needed space to think about. 

Iwaizumi was slightly concerned however, at the very least hoping Oikawa would be curled up somewhere in his apartment when he came back to it. 

And indeed Iwaizumi’s wishes came true. After juggling the shopping bags and the apartment keys to get into the apartment, Iwaizumi found Oikawa. 

It was dark in the apartment, only a dim lamp shining across the room with the small tv emitting most of the light. Oikawa himself was curled around a pillow, eyes fixated on the aforementioned small tv. Based on the sound exploding from it and Oikawa’s wide eyes, he was watching yet another alien documentary. 

He didnt even look up at the sound of the door opening and bags rustling.  
Iwaizumi made his way silently to the kitchen, and in a few minutes after that, back to the main room to sit next to Oikawa. Iwaizumi made sure to keep his distance from Oikawa however. It would be up to him to make the first move. 

To others, this may seem like a stupid fight or a small one but to Iwaizumi it was important. They never fought. The time they had was simply too limited to be spent on fighting. So this was big, and Oikawa needed to sort some inner turmoil out for sure. 

However Iwaizumi needed not to have worried as only a few seconds after he sat down, Oikawa turned a pair of wide eyes to Iwaizumi, pillow still clutched to his chest. 

“i’m sorry Iwa-chan.” he mumbled 

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything.” 

“But-“ 

Iwaizumi cut him off by pressing the palm of his right hand to Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa’s eyes went impossibly wider

“It was a stupid argument anyway, you can tell me anything but only when you’re ready.” 

Then, as if suddenly realising what he had done and at Oikawa’s bewildered expression, Iwaizumi quickly removed his hand from Oikawa’s face. 

Oikawa had turned a light shade of pink. He was cute, Iwaizumi absently thought as Oikawa just turned his gaze towards the floor. Iwaizumi could feel his face gradually growing hotter too. 

Oikawa slide down the old sofa until his face was suddenly in Iwaizumi’s lap, facing his stomach.

Iwaizumi froze, a natural reaction and he felt Oikawa freeze too, unsure of whether he had made the right move.  
But before Oikawa could move away, Iwaizumi slipped a hand into his forever silky hair, causing Oikawa to settle down again.

“Thanks.” he mumbled, warm breath hitting directly into Iwaizumi’s lower stomach, sending a shivers down his spine. He hoped Oikawa didn’t move further down his stomach, or else they really would have a problem. 

Oikawa spoke again.  
“I’m sick Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi frowned. He needed to stop doing that all the time.

“But you don’t get sick right?”

“Exactly.” 

There was a pause as both boys seemed to try to collect their thoughts. The tv flickered vacantly in the background even though no attention was directed at it. Iwaizumi spoke again. 

“Could you die?” 

“Yes,” mumbled Oikawa, screwing his eyes shut as if that thought pained him, burrowing even closer into Iwaizumi’s stomach. Iwaizumi felt a flare of panic zap through him. 

“How.” were the only word that managed to eacape his lips against the odds of the stack of questions that wanted to escape instead. 

“A timely malfunction they called it. If i don’t go back i’ll die and even then i’ll lose all memories for a period of time.”

Iwaizumi could only assume ‘back’ meant to the place where he had been created.He only that place to mean the end of the word but he knew nothing true about how there was a living time machine running around. 

However, Oikawa didn’t know much about how Iwaizumi had been created either. The only thing he knew was Iwaizumi had been there at the very start of the world. 

It was ironic perhaps, two creatures, only from the very start and one from the very end becoming soo dependant on each other throughout the course of time. 

Oikawa carried on speaking, cutting through Iwaizumi’s thrumming thoughts. 

“The worse thing is, i didn’t used to mind dying.” 

Iwaizumi felt his breath leave his lungs. 

“In fact i welcomed it, but now i dont want to die, for you Iwa-chan, i dont want to. Why don’t i want to die Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi felt his heart crack slightly. His voice was roughened around the edges but soft when he finally replied back. 

“Because maybe you’ve found something to live for.” 

Oikawa was silently sobbing now, the hem of Iwaizumi’s t-shirt growing increasingly more soggy by the second. He had curled up into a ball too as if protecting himself, from what Iwaizumi didn’t know. The facade he put up infront of other people had entirely dropped in that moment. 

Iwaizumi just carried on stroking Oikawa’s hair, letting the strands twist around his fingers in what he hoped was a comforting way. And it must have been because before long Oikawa’s sniffles stopped and his breathe started to even out until he fell into sleep. 

Iwaizumi spent most of the hour and a half that Oikawa was asleep staring at the tv, mindlessly watching whatever was playing , hand deep in Oikawa’s hair and mind racing. 

******************************

“Tooru. We need to talk.” 

For a second, Iwaizumi saw the Oikawa-mask (as he called it) slip and a dash of dread flashed across Oikawa’s face before disappearing in an instant, replaced by the easy smile he usually wore. 

Iwaizumi could vaguely hear happy laughter and shouting coming from the gym next to the changing rooms where they were in now. Oikawa knotted his trainers, acting like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Talk about what Iwa-chan?” was his teasing reply

“Last night, you can’t pretend like it didnt happen. You’re sick and we need to know how to fix this.” 

“It’s happened before, i can handle it.” 

“But you dont have to do it by yourself.” Iwaizumi walked towards the door to the enterance of the gym. “Remember that.” 

Oikawa was silent but Iwaizumi could almost feel him thinking from across the room. The door made a screechy sound, giving into it’s somewhat rusty hinges, when it shut behind him. 

“Wait.” 

Iwaizumi felt an hand grasp around his forearm as he was pulled back into the changing rooms. 

Oikawa looked conflicted, the mask completely dropped this time, showing the fear and pain on his face fully. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to do whatever he could to make sure those expressions never appeared on Oikawa’s face again. 

Iwaizumi shuffled closer to Oikawa, resting both hands on the sides of his face. Oikawa’s skin was smooth and warm, at odds against the ferocious weather. 

As Oikawa’s wide eyes seemed to stare into his soul, Iwaizumi just waited from him to collect his thoughts and explain. Oikawa’s breath was soft against his left hand. Iwaizumi let a few more seconds pass before slowly slipping his hands away, the action seemingly spurring Oikawa on to talk. 

“It’s just i really don’t want to go back.” Oikawa’s voice was slightly timid.

“Back to where?”

“To the place i was created, where they made me. I can’t be fixed if i don’t go back.” 

Iwaizumi sighed. He really did not want to say the next words, a sort of fear wrapping around his heart at what the answer would be, but he had to say it. 

“How long have you got left?” 

Oikawa looked guilty at the floor, Iwaizumi’s ears straining to hear his reply.

“13 days.” Oikawa turned his head back up to look Iwaizumi directly in the eyes. “13 days before i combust and a vortex will sweep me and my entire being up and everyone will permanently forget my existence. Not like it matters because they all do anyway.” 

Oikawa was a broken time machine, actually more like the unfinished prototype of one. Iwaizumi of course didn’t know the full story, he probably never would, but he knew some of the rules of his existence that Oikawa told him over the years. 

Oikawa could only stay in one place for a year maximum and everybody in that place would automatically forget him and his actions whenever he left a time. Everybody except for Iwaizumi that is. Iwaizumi always remembered, no matter where he was in his lifetime. 

Apparently he was the only one ever to have been created too (Oikawa insisted he had been born like a normal human but Iwaizumi didn’t even want to imagine how a time machine had been birthed). It was beyond Iwaizumis scope of vision, being born at the very end of the world even though he knew he would eventually be there to see it. 

Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa had already met the version of him that existed at the very end. 

Back in reality, Iwaizumi’s breath stuttered.

“13 days.” He breathed out in shock, like an echo after Oikawa’s words. Then his voice took on a more urgent tone. “Oikawa you need to go back.” 

Oikawa looked torn.  
“But i’ve just seen you, i dont want to leave again.” 

“Oikawa nothing is bigger than this. If you die that’s it, no more of anything and you’ll have to leave me too.” 

Oikawa then bit his lip, Iwaizumi’s gaze becoming too much for him to handle head on, and his eyes dropped back towards the floor. 

“A week.” he mumbled, “Give me a week.” 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, as if to argue back but then saw how deflated Oikawa looked and the words of argument just left his mouth. Instead he just nodded. It was cutting it close and Iwaizumi didn’t like that but even he wanted to stave away the worry that would consume him when Oikawa was gone.

“7 days,” Iwaizumi spoke clearly, “Or i will force you to leave. You can’t die on me Shittykawa, not now at least.” 

“I’ll try not to Iwa-chan.”

And when Iwaizumi opened his arms, Oikawa almost fell into them. 

******************************

The days passed too quick, like they always did with Oikawa around, this time in a whirlwind of alien documentary’s, late night walks, volleyball and terrible disco music Oikawa had apparently taken a liking to at some point. 

Kuroo and Oikawa had also become fast friends and on the 6th night when Iwaizumi found them both passed out on the floor of his apartment in an alcohol induced slumber, something in his chest twinged. It really was unfortunate Oikawa couldn’t stay longer this time. Iwaizumi buried that feeling deep down until it almost disappeared. He could be sad afterwards. 

After the aforementioned night of alcohol and bad movies, Iwaizumi had eventually fallen asleep on his living room sofa. He had left Kuroo and Oikawa sprawled out on the floor, having already lost the will to drag them to somewhere more comfortable. If they wanted to pass out on the floor they could deal with the consequences.

Kuroo’s rooster hair looked even worse then usual and his arm lay trapped and squashed behind his back at the awkward angle he slept at. That was going to hurt like a bitch when he woke up. 

Oikawa still somehow managed to look flawless, lying on his front on the carpet, hair messy but in a neat way and chest rising lightly up and falling down. A ray of light from the cracked open window spread down the middle of his back and ended on the tips of Kuroo’s hair. 

It was peaceful. Iwaizumi just watched Oikawa for a few minutes, not wanting this moment to break. But it did as Kuroo woke with a grown, back clicking as he stretched, with a small yelp as the circulation in his bent arm came back all at once. It seems he hadn’t registered the pulsing hangover that was about to hit him.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were lucky in that aspect. They never got hangovers, even if they drank a whole brewery (which Oikawa had attempted once and Iwaizumi was still pretty sure as a deathless being he had come close to death that night). 

Kuroo however knew the drill, from a few other previous nights of being off their faces at Iwaizumi’s small apartment, staggering off to where Iwaizumi had laid out medicine and a glass of water. He then soundlessly saluted a goodbye to Iwaizumi and turned towards the door. Well tried to at least. With a loud, uncoordinated bang and probably several bruises later Kuroo managed to tumble through the door with his aching head.

He would be alright. Probably. 

Iwaizumi still sent a quick text to Kenma just incase, their previous setter who had to leave the team because an ankle injury. He and Iwaizumi actually got on really well, both content to doing their own things and just enjoying each others company really. 

Another small whine pulled Iwaizumi’s gaze from the now vacant doorway to Oikawa’s figure on the floor. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa stretched like a graceful cat before registering he was on the floor. He then watched as Oikawa saw Iwaizumi spread across the sofa, wasting no time to slither over and dump his body weight on top of him. 

All of Iwaizumi’s rational thoughts went out the window. 

Oikawa was still sleepy, his face in Iwaizumi’s neck with one hand tangled in his short hair while the other one hung off the sofa. 

“Oikawa?” 

Oikawa grumbled, his breath tickling Iwaizumi’s neck as he huffed against it. His voice was gruff when he eventually spoke. It didn’t do anything to quench the fast paced beating of Iwaizumi’s heart. 

“Shuddup Iwa-chan.” 

“Oikawa you need to get off me i cant breathe.” 

“I dont care. If i have to leave let me stay here for a bit longer.”

That was a sound argument, Iwaizumi reasoned, so he simply let Oikawa get more comfortable as he silently dozed on Iwaizumi. He didn’t mind, not really. But just when he thought Oikawa had tumbled back into the realm of dreams, he started speaking up again,

“It’s getting worse,” 

“What, your shitty personality!” 

Oikawa gave an affronted gasp at this, turning his head around and bringing the hand lying off the sofa to slap Iwaizumi playfully on the chest. 

“My personality is amazing, thank you very much!”

Iwaizumi snorted. 

“Hey i’m trying to be serious here!” Oikawa slapped him again when Iwaizumi’s snort turned into full blown laughter. 

“Ok,ok continue.” Iwaizumi quietened down his laughter, feeling Oikawa huff against his neck in annoyance for what seemed like the millionth time. 

“I can’t remember anything other then my last two trips.” 

The last spirals of laughter in Iwaizumi’s throat shrivelled up immediately, hands clasping tighter around Oikawa, an unconscious reaction to protect him.

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi almost didn’t want to hear the answer. 

“Essentially remember you but nothing else,” Oikawa paused, “Oh and sometime’s my body doesn’t move the way i want it to,” he added as an afterthought.

“And you’re telling me this only now?” Oikawa could sense the lurking anger resonating out of Iwaizumi and he quickly tumbled off the sofa out of Iwaizumi’s grasp to explain himself

“Iwa-chan only really properly realised this morning, when i woke up but my body kept sleeping and i couldn’t move it.”

“You need to go back, now Oikawa, before you physically can’t go back.” 

Iwaizumi had sat up on the sofa after Oikawa crawled off of him. One side of his hair was sticking up comically, clearly showing that was the side he had been sleeping on. Oikawa would have laughed at it if they were in any other situation. 

“Give me an hour.” was Oikawa’s fast reply. “One hour and then i’ll go.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, letting his body fall to lean against the back of the sofa. The hour passed quicker then the could of imagined and then soon enough Oikawa and him were in the bedroom, sitting side by side on the old bed. 

Iwaizumi didn’t have to have known Oikawa for years to sense the skittish energy radiating off of him. He seemed like a cornered animal. 

“Iwaizumi listen closely.” his voice was terse

“I am, i am,” was Iwaizumi’s reply but he must have seemed too joking for Oikawa’s liking. 

Oikawa suddenly grasped his Iwaizumi’s between his palms, leaning towards Iwaizumi with a somewhat panicked tone taking over his speech. A door faintly slammed from somewhere else in the apartment block. 

“No Iwa-chan you have to listen, it’s where this it all started and where its all going to end. 1994 Iwa-chan you’ll find me, a younger version of me but i need the tree Iwa-chan, take me to the tree and then wait. The heart. Thats the only way to find the true me again. Find me Iwa-chan. Again and again. And then meet me in 2006.” 

“Oikawa, that was in the past for you, i can’t do anything about it!” 

“Well it lead me to this moment with you didnt it Iwa-chan so you must have done something right with past me?“

Iwaizumi felt the two slender hands gently caress the sides of his face more, warm lips pressed quickly on his cheek, like a fleeting shadow before Oikawa disappeared. Again. 

Iwaizumi sank back onto the bed, the old bed springs slightly creaking under his weight. What was he going to do? 

Nothing, he concluded, he could do nothing. He could only wait in suspense, a whole 13 years before he was able to see if his Oikawa was even alive or not. And even then it would be one without all his memories restored. 

Iwaizumi took out a cigarette from a crumpled packet laying on the bedside table and pulled out a lighter from his back pocket. The comfortable smell of smoke filled the air and his lungs. Iwaizumi just watched the exhales twirl into the sky and rebound off the already smoke stained ceiling. 

**********************************

Iwaizumi strolled down the street, the weather finally beginning to warm up. It took it’s sweet time doing so, he thought. Oikawa would have loved the blossoms that were beginning to litter the street, lighting up the dull pavement with the different colours of spring. He could hear the chatter of the tree’s speaking to him and their relief in it being spring too. 

As Iwaizumi made it to the gym, he checked the old rusted watch around his wrist. 7:10 it read back at him in it’s decaying state. Iwaizumi didn’t really know how it was still working. But what he did know was that he was 10 minutes late to practise. Seems like today he would be the one getting targeted by Coach Ukai for today. 

And he had been right.

As soon as the doors opened, the Coach had decended upon him like a vulture spotting it’s prey. And after a 5 minute rant about tardiness, Iwaizumi was shovelled off to join the rest of the boys in their laps and to regain his hearing back after the shouting. 

“Tough luck Iwaizumi.” Kuroo chortled, falling back to run next to Iwaizumi at the rear end of the pack. “What happened to you? Normally you’re here before any of us.” 

“Overslept.” was Iwaizumi’s short reply. It wasn’t completely a lie however. Iwaizumi had tossed and turned nearly all night, his mind too buzzing for sleep, until he finally drifted off at around 4am, oversleeping past his alarm. 

Kuroo surveyed him silently, eyes catching on the bags under Iwaizumi’s eyes and the sickly pallor his skin took on.

“You look a bit rough.” was his conclusion. “You sure your ok?”

“Yes.”  
Iwaizumi answered without any delay, like it was an automated response. Kuroo clearly didn’t believe him but chose to stay silent on the subject. The pair ran together in silence until Iwaizumi blurted out, 

“Do you remember anyone called Oikawa?” 

Iwaizumi knew what the answer was going to be, it was the same every time. But that still didn’t quell the hope that rose up every time he asked the question when Oikawa had left. 

Kuroo looked like he was scanning his memory.

“Nope, sorry mate, don’t know anyone with that name.” 

Iwaizumi replied with a terse nod of his head.

He left town the next day, despite having only settled there for a few months.


	2. 1994 - Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember Oikawa has memory loss ;)

For Oikawa, the second time they met was by complete chance in 1994 in a small high-school in a small village in Japan. It was in the very middle of summer, the time where a lazy warm haze fills the heated air, making it impossible for anyone to want to move. Sluggish students dragged their feet along, avoiding the sun’s piercing rays whenever they could and in the least amount of school clothing they could get away with. 

But Oikawa loved it, the sun was soo beautiful in this period of time, healthy and pretty. He loved the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st too no matter where in the world, the age of vibrant colours, movements and where technology was on the peak of tipping. He was summoned to those years like a moth was attracted to a light. 

Since arriving here a few months ago, he had decided to stay for a while, there was no harm in that right? So he did how he usually acted, surrounded himself with people and basked in a pretense of high-school life in a small village. 

He liked people, they reminded him of better times and seeing them through different era’s was really pleasing to Oikawa.  
So yeah, Oikawa was having another perfect day....  
.... until he saw him. 

There was a quite muscled teenager stalking down the open corridor towards him , sleeves rolled up and tie drooping, mimicking the actions of most of the kids in this weather. 

He instantly reminded Oikawa of a person he once knew many many years ago when he had travelled to Japan. But that was impossible, that person would be long dead. This person however didn’t falter in the heat like the other students were (despite his drooping uniform) and seemed to be marching down the hall at a rapid pace towards Oikawa.

And it was this that halted Oikawa’s feet where he stood, as if they had been bolted to the ground. It was him, it was exactly him, but it couldnt be, could it? No, no one could escape the laws of time but as the spitting imagine of Iwaizumi Hajime came barrelling down the hallway towards him, Oikawa wasn’t so sure anymore. 

He had the same spiky hair, that was actually quite soft if you touched it, same furrow in his brow that gave off first impressions of him constantly being angry. Those muscles were definitely the same, even the way he walked, long strides with heavy footsteps. The kind that resonated off floor boards and tapped on stone. 

This supposed Iwaizumi didn’t recognise Oikawa, of couse he didnt. Oikawa lightly snorted as the other boy passed him in the corridor, after not even sparing Oikawa a glance, because that would be ridiculous. 

Iwaizumi Hajime had obviously died nearly 7 centuries ago and left his name in Oikawa’s memories as being one of the 6 humans that had ever made an impact on him. But that tug of curiosity and possibly hope pulled in his gut and Oikawa couldn’t help himself as he spun around, tie flailing and followed in the direction the other boy had vanished in. There wasn’t any harm in just checking right? 

This supposed Iwaizumi had disappeared into a classroom called 5W but when Oikawa poked his head through the wooden doorway he was no where to be seen. Oikawa huffed and was about to turn away in disappointment when a voice resonated out from the depths of the classroom, 

“Can i help you deary?”  
Oikawa instantly stuck his head back in, followed by his body as he realised it was one of the teachers at the school, his japanese teacher infact. 

“Oh hello Miss.” Oikawa laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck like he hadn’t just been caught somewhat sneaking into a classroom.

“Oh Oikawa, just the person i wanted to speak to!” The teacher continued from her desk at the back of the warm classroom. “Well done on coming top of the class again with a near perfect score, i hope you keep up this hard work.”

Well school was easy when you had the first-hand knowledge of everything and anything that had happened on earth in the whole history of the planet. 

“Ah thank you for that Miss.” Oikawa slightly bowed in gratitude but the teacher lazily waved her hand at him to demonstrate he didn’t need to do that.

“Oh miss i was also wondering if a student came in here a few minutes ago, short spiky hair and quite muscly?” Oikawa turned his charming smile on at the teacher and she lightly laughed. 

If he had been in the classroom, this teacher might know him so there was no harm in asking her. Oikawa was about 80% sure it was a different person now but this was just to be entirely sure. 

“Do you mean Iwaizumi Hajime?” the teacher replied, looking at him over the top of her beaded glasses. Oikawa froze where he stood and he felt his face pale and jaw turn slack.

“Are you alright?” the teacher asked looking more concerned as she looked at Oikawa and his sudden change in expression. 

“Oh yes Ma’am just the heat.” was Oikawa’s garbled reply, his brain was rapidly panicking and Oikawa did the only thing he felt like he could do, turn tail and flee down the corridor where he had come from. His shoes tapped loudly on the stone floors as he ran. 

Oikawa ran right out of the school ignoring the blazing heat that blistered now he was out of the shade. There were no gates around the school, as it was in 1994 and in a village. 

Instead Oikawa kept on running until he reached the forest, which was mercifully only a few minutes walk away. He collapsed onfront of a particular massive oak tree, legs splayed out infront of him, panting and sweating from the run and from the intense glare of the sun. Oikawa had half a mind to glare back at it but instead he settled into the surroundings, propping himself against the tree bark and mixing his hands within the soft grass. His lungs seemed to move on their own, taking deep breaths that soothed the rapid pace his brain was working at too. 

Oikawa loved nature, it made him feel at home, he could be anywhere in time and there would always be trees to help guide him home, well except for beyond the year 150,472 AD but Oikawa hated going near the end of the world anyway so it didnt matter. 

It was always just him and the trees around him, connecting him to their roots, his ears catching their whispers as the leaves danced around him. They were alike in ways, doomed to remain on the earth together. 

Today the sun played tricks amongst the ground, making shadows dance and twist, spilling over the grass and his uniform clad leg. If Oikawa’s skin could burn, it probably would of as he sat beneath that tree for a full hour just thinking. Oikawa sank back as far as he could into the tree and slowly his eyes slipped shut, but that was more of a comfort gesture as he could only sleep a certain amount of hours per day. 

It couldnt have been anymore then 10 more minutes more before Oikawa’s ears sensed rustling coming from right infront of him. His eyes snapped open just in time to see the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime emerging from the underbrush, tie missing and with a cigarette lazily hanging out the side of his mouth. 

Oikawa chuckled internally, 27 centuries and he still couldnt give up smoking, typical Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi seemed to freeze as he saw Oikawa spread out beneath the massive tree, eyes darting left and then right

“Oh sorry if i was disturbing you, i-i’ll just leave now.” 

However Iwaizumi knew exactly who he had ‘accidentally’ stumbled upon. He had found him, after all those years. It was a blessing to see that he was ok but it was a test for Iwaizumi. Did Oikawa really remember not him, like he said he wouldnt? 

But Oikawa just watched him silently and as Iwaizumi turned to walk away, Iwaizumi heard the words he would never have thought he would hear in this age. 

“Hi Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi spun back as fast as he had turned away, eyes spread comically wide and the dangling cigarette close to falling out his mouth completely as he gaped. This made Iwaizumi just more confused but sealed the deal for Oikawa, this was definitely his Iwa-chan from all those years ago. 

“What did you just called me.” Iwaizumi proclaimed in a hushed voice, sounding as shocked as he looked 

“It’s only been 27 centuries for you Iwa-chan i think you’d know.” Was Oikawa’s lilting reply, yes he was sure this was his Iwa-chan now and his time with the forest had made his mind more calm. 

Iwaizumi just spluttered at Oikawa but behind his eyes Oikawa could see his brain moving at hundreds of miles per hour. This Oikawa only remembered their first encounter from centuries and centuries ago, that was ok, at least he had something to work with. 

Oikawa sighed and just simply patted the warm grass next to him, an open invitation to come and sit down. 

“Iwa-chan, i’ll explain it all just come and sit down.” Oikawa patted the grass again next to him, showing he meant no harm, but this time Iwaizumi started to walk towards his. 

His movements were jerky and stiff but at least he hadnt run away like Oikawa himself probably would of done, Oikawa thought. After what seemed like an eternity Iwaizumi finally collapsed down next to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi took the dangling cigraette out from the corner of his mouth, dangling it instead between 2 fingers. He had decided to pretend that he had no idea about Oikawa, sticking to the future (or technically past for him?) Oikawa’s wishes until Iwaizumi had found this tree that was soo important so his body’s memories could ‘reconnect’

Above them birds began to chirp high in the trees and a soft wind spread through the forest, cooling the effects of the sun. 

“So iwa-chan, why are you alive centuries in the future.” Oikawa felt like that was a good place to start but Iwaizumi just spluttered again and stared at Oikawa as if he had grown a third head. 

“Me?!” Iwaizumi exclaimed in pretend shock, spinning his body fully around to face Oikawa. The grass crunched under his leg. “What about you, why are you alive centuries in the future after you just disappeared?!” 

If he was going to be the clueless Iwaizumi once more, he might as well play the role properly. 

Oikawa frowned, this was not where he wanted the conversation to lead to and this conversation was slightly impossible. Oikawa felt his heartbeat start becoming faster again

“Wait.” Oikawa held up a hand with a distressed look entering over his features. “Iwa-chan, do you remember me, like properly remember me?” 

Iwaizumi looked at him again like he had suddenly grown three heads and Oikawa resisted the urge to check he hadnt. That incredulous stare was creepy.  
“Of course i remember you Shittykawa why wouldnt i??” 

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to adopt a incredulous stare.  
“He remembers me.” Oikawa murmured, and in response Iwaizumi angrily took an inhale of his cigarette, and exhaled turning his body away from Oikawa so he wouldn’t get a faceful of second hand smoke. 

“Ok enough of this,” Iwaizumi stubbed out his cigarette on the sole of his black polished shoes. “i’m seriously starting to get creeped out. Why are you here?” 

Oikawa paused  
This would be the first time he had told anyone about himself  
Ever  
But Iwaizumi remembered him  
That’s gotta count for something right?  
Oikawa decided to just rip the bandaid off

“I’m a living time machine.” he stated casually, as if he was just revealing a birthday. “One of the only ones left in existence throughout every time in the planet.” 

And with that Iwaizumi felt his hand slip and dropped his cigarette stub into the long overgrown grass. He heard the trees groan in annoyance and he quickly fished it out. I should get an Oscar for my performance here, Iwaizumi thought. 

“Well i’m not sure what i was expecting but it wasnt that.” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck in shock. “Wait how is that even possible and how does that even work.” 

Oikawa seemed to hesitate for a second, mouth opening and then latching close again. But in the lazy mid summer heat, his brown eyes found Iwaizumi’s darker ones and whatever he saw in them must have been enough to make him open his mouth again to speak.

“Well firstly, let’s go over rules, i cant be in a certain place for over a year maximum, i can’t travel for 2 months once i have landed somewhere, i only ever sleep a few hours a night, i cant age from looking like a 18 year old forever and everyone who i meet instantly forgets about me the moment i leave and my actions there are reset.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes were going again uncharacteristically wider and wider throughout Oikawa’s mini speech even though his brain was laughing.  
“Wait so all those times we went to sleep for a long time in the past, you were just faking it!” 

“Stupid iwa-chan of course i was! And i had that whole speech about the rules of this body and time travel and thats what you choose to pick up about, my sleeping habits!!” Oikawa whined and punched Iwaizumi on the arm causing laughter to break free from him, a sound Oikawa never thought he would hear again. 

This whole scene felt familar to both of them. 

“Wait you’re not off the hook yet.” Oikawa exclaimed, prodding Iwaizumi in the arm again, “What the hell are you, spill?” 

Iwaizumi sighed.

“I’m immortal, there’s nothing more to it, i just get to roam the earth forever, and whilst also staying at this stupid late teenager age. Oh and nothing can ever kill me.“

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed again,  
“That is amazing.” he stated, staring intently at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say. He thought the younger Oikawa would react in all different ways to that but never would he say those words.

“What?” Iwaizumi blinked, genuinely feeling a bit dumbstruck.

“I said it’s amazing.” Oikawa repeated, his eyes beginning to shine with what looked like intense curiousity and intense amusement at the same time. “ I’ve technically been alive for millions of years and i’ve never met an immortal! How did they make you?” 

Idiot you probably already know in the future, Iwaizumi thought.

Oikawa however, instantly started surveying Iwazumi as if he could visibly find the reason for what made him tick. Iwaiumi felt naked under Oikawa’s piercing gaze, even though he was fully clothed. 

“Ok, ok” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his torso, as if he could hide his body from Oikawa’s stare. “Ok deal, I’ll tell you what makes me tick if you tell me what makes you tick,”

This would stop him for sure.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa falter at this as expected. He hadn’t missed the fact that this version of the time traveller avoided the question where he had come from. “See.” Iwaizumi finished, interrupting Oikawa’s mental fight with himself. 

“I-i’ll tell you one day.” Oikawa managed to blurt out, “Just not today.”

Iwaizumi leisurely nodded, that was a sentiment he himself too could appreciate. 

“Me too.” Iwaizumi added in a softer tone before spinning his body away again from Oikawa and back towards the tree trunk. The bark crackled behind his back, the sound merging into the forest. 

However Iwaizumi could still feel Oikawa wrapped up in his head next to him, obviously overthinking the entire situation. Iwaizumi observed him for a few small seconds before slowly reaching a hand out to rest on his bicep. 

Oikawa’s skin was smooth and soft to the touch, still heralding a pale complex, even in the bright sun’s rays, compared to Iwaizumi’s gruff, tanned skin. Oikawa flinched when he registered the contact but quickly settled down again when his distracted brain realised who the person was. 

Oikawa always had the tendency to get lost in his own head, and with millions of years of memories locked away in there, it would be quite easy to get lost. 

They were silent for a few blissful moments, the hum of daily life in the forest buzzing in their ears. 

Iwaizumi’s voice was low when he spoke.  
“You mentioned how everyone would forget you the moment you left that time, well except for me.” 

Oikawa stayed silent.

“What a lonely life that must be.” Iwaizumi added

“And for you as well Iwa-chan.” came Oikawa’s small reply, the volume of his voice turned down low that Iwaizumi had to strain his ears to hear the remark. 

“I really missed you.” Iwaizumi suddenly said, his tone unusually soft. Oikawa at this point could never understand the amount that Iwaizumi had missed him. 

“Me too Iwa-chan, me too.” Oikawa replied, his voice equally soft. No more words were exchanged after that and the 2 boys stayed under the tree, just appreciating each other’s presences until the sun began to dip below the skyline and nighttime took over. 

***********************

The next morning, the heat was still stifling as it would most likely be for the remainder of the summer. It beamed upon Iwaizumi’s back, inflicting its hot lashes of light. 

Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath, taking shelter under the looming trees whenever he could. The small high-school was nestled almost at the top of a hill, close to one of the mountains that encroached upon the small village in the valley, and as Iwaizumi stalked up the cobbled path through the forest towards it, he was internally swearing at whoever decided that would be a good place for a school.

This was however definitely one of the more peaceful places Iwaizumi had decided to settle for a while in his lifetime. The only noise filling the air was the hum of birds and the trill of trees, the exact same as yesterday and the exact same as it would be tomorrow. 

But unlike yesterday a whiny voice cut through the peaceful atmosphere like a knife. Iwaizumi suppressed a wince and squinted further up the cobbled path to find where the hell it was coming from. When he saw the source, all he did was sigh. 

Oikawa had perched himself on the end of a run down stone wall that adorned one side of the path he had been walking on, swinging his legs enthusiastically whilst flinging his arms around in what looked like an attempt to wave at Iwaizumi. He had a small black backpack propped up against the wall. 

Iwaizumi knew he should feel annoyed, if this had happened back when they first properly met, he would have definitely felt frustration at Oikawa. However all he felt now was bubbling happiness that had a gentle feel to it. But of course he couldn’t show that. 

“Hey Shittykawa, what are you doing?” Was Iwaizumi’s first shouted words to Oikawa as he approached the area where the other boy was perched. 

Oikawa squawked like a wounded bird at the old nickname and turned to frown at Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi could see the glimmerings of amusement behind his expression. 

Oikawa stood up off the small crumbling wall and made his way over to Iwaizumi, meeting him in the middle as Iwaizumi came to a stop. Oikawa was now beaming, his grin almost as bright as the sun. 

“That was dangerous Shittykawa, the wall’s there for a reason.” 

Behind the wall was a ravine, a drop down to the forest floor itself, which was the reason why the stone wall had been built in the first place many years ago. 

Iwaizumi attempted to frown again at Oikawa this time but from the way Oikawa’s eyes seemed to shimmer, he hadn’t failed to spot the mirth lurking in Iwaizumi’s expression. 

“Ahhh, Iwa-chan such a worrywart.” Oikawa chuckled, joining Iwaizumi in his ascent upwards. “I couldn’t die even if i wanted to.” 

Oikawa perked up and turned around to fix Iwaizumi with his gaze. “I remember Iwa-chan, I got shot with a speed bullet in WW3 and even though it hurt like a bitch, i didn’t die.” 

“Wait there’s a WW3?” 

“Yeahh in the year 2395,” came Oikawa’s trilling reply, his carefree tone like he was just telling Iwaizumi what he ate for breakfast rather then the news there would be another war. Ok this, Iwaizumi admitted, he hadnt been told about from the future Oikawa he knew.

Iwaizumi still remembers WW2, he had unfortunately been in Japan for it and things soon escalated quickly. Japan, he had thought, was the only relative safe place for him. Iwaizumi looked relatively Japaense, as did Oikawa even though Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure if any of them were truly Japanese. 

Anyhow, he had found Japan to be a relatively safe place for him throughout the years. Maybe he thought of it as his homeland. Yeah that seemed true, no matter where he went around the world, Japan would always be there to welcome him back. 

“Wait.” Iwaizumi’s voice became hushed and Oikawa tilted his head to look at Iwaizumi. “Is there another atomic bomb?” 

Oikawa had always shown his raw feelings in his facial expressions, and this time his eyes grew sad and mouth drooped. Oikawa gently shook his head and Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t been in any of the epicentres of the blasts during WW2 but the effects of it were still going on now throughout the whole of Japan, years and years after the incidents occurred. 

“It was a waste to see a few humans taking soo many blameless lives this early on in time.” Oikawa spoke in hushed tones again and Iwaizumi smiled a soft and sad smile. 

Suddenly Oikawa gave a loud gasp  
“Is that Iwa-chan smiling!!?” he exclaimed

“Shut up.” replied Iwaizumi, facial expressions turning gruff again and the pair kept on bickering all the way the hill to school. 

********************

It turns out Oikawa was in his maths class. Iwaizumi had been searching for Oikawa for all this time to try and restore the future one, when the younger one had been right infront of him. Typical. 

“Yahoo~” came a lilting voice. Iwaizumi pulled his head out of his arms and from the cradle of midday napping to blink blearily at the newcomer. Of course it was Oikawa. 

“What are you here for.” Iwaizumi mumbled, sleep still adorning his features as he eyed Oikawa warily. 

The wooden classroom didn’t do much for blocking the sun or the massive window that stood proudly behind Oikawa, bathing him in light. His brown hair was still styled in its typical way but it seemed to be a lighter brown now.

Thats another reason why i probably didn’t recognise him, Iwaizumi thought. The older Oikawa had slightly longer hair, curling over the tips of his eyes and halfway into his eyes. It was in a darker shade too but that could just be the effect of city life, dimming and dulling the colour down. 

The other students were beginning to walk in now, a shrill bell signalling the end of their lunch break and Iwaizumi could hear the presses of their feet against the floor. He could also hear their whispers, surrounding him with questions, the most common one being some variation of, ‘Why’s Oikawa with *him*?’ 

Iwaizumi wasn’t the most liked. Probably due to his stand-offish nature towards most people. 

But Oikawa paid them no attention and slithered into the empty desk space next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi just raised an eyebrow before letting his head fall back into his arms, but this time turning sideways to look at Oikawa. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your friends?” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa had always been a people person but this time he just fixed Iwaizumi with an incredulous stare.

“You are my friend Iwa-chan.” He said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, “And besides, they won’t even remember me in 4 months.” 

“Youre leaving soo soon?” Iwaizumi wondered and Oikawa give a small nod. Only 4 months then to find this tree. 

“I’ve already been here for 8 months and i can’t go past a year or i’m dropped somewhere randomly near the end time Trust me that is somewhere i really don’t want to go again.” 

Iwaizumi wondered what the end of time would be like, Oikawa had refused to tell him, and of course he would see it one day himself but it wouldn’t kill him to be curious about it now. 

“What’s the end like?” Iwaizumi pulled his head out of his arms as the second bell started to shrill, signalling the start of the lessons. Maybe this Oikawa would tell him. As if right on cue, the maths teacher entered the room. 

“Bad,” was all Oikawa said, as the teacher wrote the title of the lesson on the blank chalkboard. Iwaizumi didn’t press the issue. He never pressed the issue. 

***************************

The day’s seemed to pass in a haze after that, the days merging together in a hot, sweaty mess and before Oikawa knew it school had ended for the summer.  
Oikawa had almost forgotten they had summer breaks or that summer breaks even existed. 

It had been a long time though since he had properly gone to a modern school. 

Him and the group of people he surrounded himself with (Oikawa decided that Iwa-chan was his one friend so the rest of them were just people) seemed to burst out the school doorway. The group was full of cheers, the giddiness of school holidays being infectious and Oikawa let an easy smile adorn his face. Soon however he detatched himself from the group, excuses of his Mom wanting him home right away.

Those excuses worked every time, Oikawa thought, as he watched the group enter the pathway down the hill that lead out of the school. As soon as they were out of sight, Oikawa spun around and scampered off to find Iwaizumi, the sun hot on his heels.

It didn’t take him long, the other boy was leaning against a wall at the back of school. It was a particularly secluded area that was sectioned away from the windows adorning the school building that overlooked the back. It kept students away from the prying eyes of teachers, and the students sure as hell took advantage of that. 

Iwaizumi had a cigarette held between 2 fingers and was blowing rings of smoke carefully into the clear sky. They twisted and turned for a few seconds before falling apart and being consumed by the air itself. Oikawa just watched. It was mesmerising. 

Iwaizumi held his cigarette up as a greeting, before putting it back into his mouth once more. 

“Heyy Iwa-chan.” Oikawa came and leant next to him against the solid wall. It was shaded in this alcove too, away from the intense presence of the sun. Iwaizumi blew  
more rings of smoke into the air as Oikawa just watched. They did the same dance as the first few rings before yet again disappearing. 

Iwaizumi then suddenly stubbed the cigarette out on the wall behind him, a few stray ashes falling to the floor. 

“Well, should we go?” He turned around, sparing a glance at Oikawa before moving away from the wall. Oikawa followed after a beat of silence, slightly running to catch up. 

Today Oikawa was taken into the forests by Iwaizumi, it wasn’t an unusual place for him as he spent most of his free time in there anyway but the path Iwaizumi was leading him down was definitely untrodden. 

“Iwa-chan, where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.” he replied and the pair lapsed into silence once more.

Iwaizumi had been in the town a lot  
longer then Oikawa had (3 years longer to be specific) and had been taking him to see different things he had discovered over that time. For a small village it held a lot of curiousities, like over on the east in the mountains there were 4 separate abandoned shrines that looked decades old.

However Oikawa knew they weren’t going to see a shrine today, the forest seemed to grow more dense around him, the path winding until Oikawa had virtually no bearings of where he was. If he was a normal person, he might have been terrified but the whisperings of the trees around him soothed his beating heart. 

Oikawa focused on tracing the indents in the smooth grass where Iwaizumi’s feet had trodden just before his. This also helped sooth his worry. He just had to trust Iwaizumi. 

And soon enough after another few minutes of creeping deeper into the sleepy forest, Iwaizumi came to a stop infront of him. Oikawa narrowly missed smacking his head into Iwaizumi’s and opened his mouth to yell, but then his eyes latched onto the sight infront of him and all the words he was going to say were instantly forgotten. 

Oikawa felt like everything started going in slow motion. Infront of him was a clearing, the kind you read about in fairytales or old legends. Old massive roots, about twice the height of Oikawa himself curled in and out of the ground like waves but they all came back to the single tree in the middle. And what a tree it was. The trunk was massive, spiralling out into hundreds of thick gnarly branches who’s leaves sheltered the whole hollow. 

The whole place was covered in a fine sheen of moss, beams of sunlight darting out of gaps between the high leaves to pool onto the forest floor. He knew without a doubt this magical place was the living heart of the forest. 

“Hajime.” Oikawa breathed out, still a bit stunned, eyes lazer focused in the scene infront of him. In all his years, Oikawa had never seen a living heart of the forest, but now here one was right infront of him. 

He could feel the trees whispering around him, but it wasnt hostile so Oikawa dared to step a cautious foot into the clearing. He heard Iwaizumi take a sharp intake of breathe, aware of what a huge significance his action was. This was their tree’s heart, and you didn’t go stamping all over people’s hearts.

However, nothing happened, the massive centre tree stayed silent so Oikawa dared to put the other foot in. The mossy ground crunched under his soles, clearly the first time a human had ever entered here. 

And then before Oikawa knew it, he had his fingertips to the main tree trunk, the bark rough beneath his touch. Oikawa gasped again as the whispers of it filled his ears. 

“I knew it.” Came Iwaizumi’s voice from behind him, shattering the peace in Oikawa’s mind. “They speak to you too.” 

Iwaizumi had to act a little clueless. 

Oikawa turned around and sank to the ground infront of the tree. He eyed Iwaizumi with careful eyes  
“They speak to you as well?” was Oikawa’s reply. Iwaizumi just nodded, a beam of light falling over his face in the action of that. 

“They led me here, whispered it to me. I think they wanted to fix you as much as i did” Iwaizumi muttered, he tipped his head back momentarily, gazing at the gigantic height of the tree. 

Oikawa deliberated, his legs were splayed out in the grass, this scene feeling very familiar to the one where he had met Iwaizumi again earlier that year

“They trust you.” Oikawa muttered back, seemingly oblivious to the words Iwaizumi had uttered, “It makes sense, you have been on the earth for a long time.” 

Iwaizumi’s gaze fixated back on Oikawa  
as fast as a whip. 

“So they trusted me enough to show me their heart?” Iwaizumi asked, even though he already knew the anwser from a conversation a long time ago, and Oikawa nodded in response. Iwaizumi acknowledged his reply with a low hum. He could tell the tree’s had been listening to their every word and whispering back that Oikawa’s healing process had started.

***********************

The festering heat of summer slowly faded away as the weeks trickled by, September falling into October. The two of them spent most of their time together when the cold hit lazing around in the rooms Iwaizumi was renting for the stay in this village. 

The buzz of the manual fan slowly turned into the hum of a heater but Oikawa and Iwaizumi remained unchanging. It was a dreary, wet day where they passed a cigarette around whilst lying sprawled out on Iwaizumi’s twin sized bed. 

The pounding of the rain mixed with the garbled half choking, half laughing sounds Oikawa made as he attempted to blow rings were music to Iwaizumi’s ears. If he could stay in only a few moments of time forever, he would definitely choose that one, even if Oikawa didn’t have his full memories back yet. 

However, before they knew it, the 2 boys were back at school, the summer break having gone by in a blink. The school days continued to leech along in that fashion too, workloads piling up for all the normal students as the haze of exam season began to set. Iwaizumi and Oikawa just carried on as normal however, having stuck to this routine many times before in the past. 

On a cold evening in November, Oikawa found Iwaizumi in his usual haunt, puffing on a cigarette in the secluded hollow, after the school day finally came to the end. 

“Why do you do that?” Oikawa had been dying to ask that question for weeks. 

“What? This?” Was Iwaizumi’s reply and he swung his cigarette lazily towards Oikawa to demonstrate that was what he was talking about. 

“Yeah, habitual smoking, why?” Oikawa asked again. Iwaizumi seemed to thinking about his reply for a few seconds, exhaling smoke to the opposite side of where Oikawa was standing. 

“It seems ironic,” he eventually said, “I can’t die and these things kill people. I suppose that’s all there is to it.” 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, 

“Thats soo stupid Iwa-chan.” came his hauty reply. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to retort but immediately thought better of it and just continued to inhale cigarette smoke instead. At that precise moment however, a strong gust of wind descended upon the back of the school, blowing the cigarette smoke right into the path of Oikawa. He immediately started spluttering as Iwaizumi just laughed at his misfortune. 

“Iwa-channn~” Oikawa grumbled, pulling a whining face after coughing the last of the second-hand smoke back out of his lungs and into the air “That was just mean.” 

“ Well Shittykawa, i can’t control the wind can i?” was Iwaizumi’s quick response, his humour reflected clear in the lilting tone of the words. 

“Oh, i forgot what i came to tell you.” Oikawa’s grin was suddenly pulled off his face and he stood up straighter, as if preparing himself to deliever bad news. “I have to leave later today.” 

With these words, Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped a bit and the now-stubbed cigarette was left just dangling in his right hand. He had forgotten. In all of this fun they had been having, Iwaizumi had forgotten. Oikawa had to leave and without his memories back.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa stepped forward closer to him, worry etched all over his face. “Iwa-chan are you ok?”

Iwaizumi schooled his features into a more normal expression, but Oikawa had already seen the shock that passed through. Iwaizumi tilted his head to the floor, not wanting to see the twin sadness and pity reflected in Oikawa’s eyes. 

“It’s ok Iwa-chan, this isn’t the last time we’ll ever meet. I promise.” Oikawa mumbled. His hand had made it’s way to Iwaizumi’s wrist, clasping around the cold skin he found there. 

“Can i see you before you go?” Iwaizumi found that those words used up all the strength he had left. Oikawa nodded, his still immaculate hair bouncing up and down, undeterred by the wind. Iwaizumi needed to know about the memories and he knew there was one question he could ask to see if they were there. 

*****************************

Oikawa was ready, not that there was much to take in the first place. According to him, he just steals whatever will fit in with the time period or country that he ends up in which sounded a bit unreasonable to Iwaizumi. 

“Wait.” Iwaizumi blurted out as Oikawa was just about to turn away from him. “The time we met before, you told me about this version of you and gave me 2 dates, what were they ” 

Oikawa fixed him with a soft gaze, eyes rimmed with something akin to delight before pressing a square piece of paper into his hand. He then leaned close into Iwaizumi’s personal space, breath tickling his ear. 

Iwaizumi froze up as Oikawa pressed his lips to just below Iwaizumi’s ear, a shiver being sent down his spine as the sudden feeling. However as soon as they were there, the lips were gone after a soft kiss and instead Oikawa spoke words directly into Iwaizumi’s ear. 

“I said to wait for me in the year 1994 and i also said that you’ll find a the older version of me in October in the year 2006 at the University of Ohio library in America. Come find me again Hajime.” 

And then with a flash of his signature smirk , but this time it was laced with something softer, he was gone. 

Iwaizumi every time expected him to leave with a buzz, or a bang or a flash of light. He unconsciously expected something at least, but there was nothing. Oikawa was just simply there and then he was not. It was as if the world had just sucked him up as something to be erased. Iwaizumi frowned, he didn’t like that thought. 

Iwaizumi just sighed, falling back onto his bed. “So you knew all along you dumb idiot, since the tree?” Iwaizumi held the paper out in front of him, analysing the date and the time scrawled there like he didnt already have them memorised off by heart, before speaking to the empty room,

“I’ll see you in a few decades then.” 

Iwaizumi left the village the very next day, the memories of Oikawa too much for him to handle, like he did whenever the press of loneliness became too much


	3. 2006 - America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa’s shoddy past life decisions come back to haunt him and he gets kidnapped, as seems to be a recurring theme in this fic.

2006 - America 

Iwaizumi found himself, yet again, being almost swept down the hallway by a tide of students. He had forgotten the how loud and bold America could be. For a person used to years of Japan serenity, getting thrown back into this environment was quite unsettlingly.

But as Iwaizumi fought the never ending waves of people, he forced himself to remember why he was in the corridor of a university at rush hour on that Monday afternoon. 

Today was the day.

The day that had been whispered to him by the Tooru with his memories back. Today he would find out if that dumbass was properly himself and to find out what the fuck is going on with him. 

Iwaizumi was excited, sure, but that didn’t do anything to the underlying pang of loneliness that never went away. He hoped maybe seeing Oikawa would do something to that. 

He ran his tongue over his teeth when he finally reached the turn into another corridor, away from the waves of students. 

The library was now just down this corridor, the wooden door just in range of his view. Iwaizumi had trodden these old steps to the library many times since entering the university a year ago, but this time it felt different. It felt final to him, knowing that on the other side of the door was the person that had become his reason to keep on living. 

He could still feel the soft press of those lips against his neck. 

Suddenly the old, worn watch around his wrist ticked loudly, making Iwaizumi start slightly in the now eerie silence of the corridor. It chimed that it was 6pm, the time Oikawa had whispered to him all those years ago. Only a few student stragglers should be lurking around the library now, the perfect time for the meet up. 

Iwaizumi leg’s had carried him to the door but and as he pushed it open, his eyes fell to the place where Tooru always was but then he stopped. It was empty. That was unusual, Oikawa was always early to everything. There wasn’t a possibility he was elsewhere because that seat... 

Iwaizumi couldn’t describe it. Oikawa was always in a certain place, like he knew where Iwaizumi was going to be looking. He was a time traveller, but that sense of him knowing the future seeped into their day at the weirdest times, always creeping Iwaizumi out.

The area where Oikawa should have been sitting was normal from far away, it was tucked into a corner, between 2 bookshelves but still in sight of the front door. However as Iwaizumi got closer, that perception seemed to change. The air seemed charged, and that fact would have instantly put Iwaizumi on edge, even if he hadnt seen the 4 white and red roses lying on the table front. 

Iwaizumi felt his soul leave his body and mouth slightly gape open. 

The sight stirred some long asleep memories in his mind, ones of a wilder time and ones he very much wanted to stay asleep. However that couldn’t happen if he wanted Oikawa back. 

Suddenly Iwaizumi knew where Oikawa was and he tripped over his own feet in the haste to get out of the library. 

*********************************

Oikawa felt his senses come back to him as a brush of something like a cat tail or a feather pressed against his face. He groggily opened his eyes and then winced at the oncoming bright light that assaulted them. Where in the world was he? 

His head throbbed like he had drank 2 bottles of straight vodka, which he had done before and it was not an enjoyable experience mind you. 

Blinking his eyes back open again, the world tipped and turned with his vision still hazy from the pain in his head. But whatever that pain was, Oikawa could feel it already slowly melting away, his cells fixing themselves from whatever had happened to him. 

Sometimes it was highly useful to have highly regenerative neo-cells, perks of being a time device.

Whilst Oikawa was still blinking away the sharp pain, a voice suddenly cut through the silence of wherever he was. 

“What’s wrong with him?” It was a rough snarl of a voice, reminding Oikawa slightly of Iwa-chan’s voice. “He should still be out for another 8 hours at least.” 

Ohh things were starting to make sense now and as Oikawa tried to move his arms, only to feel them harshly secured above his head, the rest of the pieces clicked into place. 

He had been kidnapped. Of course he had. Why was it always him getting kidnapped?! 

In the middle of his silent swearing about getting kidnapped, Oikawa finally found the strength to fully open his eyes. Immediately that harsh light was moved away and Oikawa realised he was still up verticle. Usually when he was kidnapped they kept him horizontal. There was that very amusing time where he had been shoved into a carriage trunk in England in 1885. 

“Do you think he can speak?” Another voice piped up this time, being higher pitched and more feminine sounding. 

“You’re correct.” Oikawa managed to wheeze out. His throat felt like he it had been lined with salt and then grated with sandpaper. Probably an after effect of whatever drug they used to knock him out with. It must have been a strong one, it looked like they had managed to take him out for a few hours and that was no little feat. 

He was in a stone chamber of sorts, Oikawa realised as his eyes moved around the room. Apart from the altar he was chained to, there was barely any furniture around, only red banners adorning the walls and an abundance of candles. Around him were 6 people of varying heights and gender but they all wore what looked like red hooded robes and white masks covering the upper half of their faces.

Oikawa stifled down the urge to burst out into laughter. This looked like a scene from a bad movie. However the laughter exploded from his mouth when they started chanting. It was too much for him. 

The room fell silent again the cultists stopping their chanting, in mild shock to their victim’s strange reaction to being kidnapped, and only Oikawa’s hyena laughs bouncing around. 

He laughed soo hard he nearly cried.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry.” Oikawa tried to wipe the tears from his eyes before remembering his arms were chained above his head. “It’s been too long since ive been kidnapped and you guys are just too funny.” 

“You will meet your death to serve our immortal God.” The one on the right with the gruff voice replied in response to his laughter, voice sounding a bit annoyed. 

“Ok, ok then. Tell me why i’m being sacrificed to this God?” Oikwa spoke in a playful tone, hair hanging into his eyes and still managing to look halfway elegant even being chained up. 

He noticed these cultists giving each other warning looks from under their masks, presumably signalling each other to not tell Oikawa. It also seemed like, based on the direction of the looks, the man with the gruff voice was the leader. 

“I’m gonna die anyway according to you guys, so you can just tell me.” 

There was another pause before the man with the gruff voice began to speak up. How gullible they were.

“We were created many centuries ago by our founder Gods O with I to worship the one true God by serving him human offerings. Our God walks the earth, living amongst the people but he still watches over us. You, the person last seen to be meeting him, shall be the next sacrifice for our God Hajime!!” 

The switch finally flipped in Oikawa’s brain and he felt his jaw slacken until his thoughts finally collected in his head. He blamed the drug for not realising this earlier. 

O with I   
Oikawa with Iwaizumi 

Oikawa never thought he would see the day where a prank Iwaizumi and him had pulled would have lead to a cult that were about to human sacrifice him. What were the odds in that? 

He remembered the day when it all happened clearly. They were bored and mildly drunk, it was the mid 16th century after all and America truly wasn’t anything like they had imagined. So in their brain addled state, Oikawa had decided to create a religion (now transformed into this cult) and dragged Iwaizumi along as the figurehead of it. 

He remembered thinking that he wouldn’t be remembered so someone actually alive had to be involved to. 

It started with just a simple few typical cult stuff, making a mockery of it really, doing   
things that Oikawa remembered from books that wouldnt exist until centuries in the future. It was nothing serious to him and Iwaizumi. He remembered how he used to use the cult to scare some new english settlers away from the old sacred tribal areas of America, back at the time where America was still settling into it’s shoes. 

However Oikawa remembered that he had to leave before he could establish anything actually fun or proper with this new cult. He knew for sure Iwaizumi had left after he left that time, only dragged into it because Oikawa wanted him there. That had been the last time he had ever heard of it. 

Well, until today at least.

How in the whole of space and time had it managed to grow this big? But Oikawa found he was about to get his answers as apparently the man wasn’t finished talking. 

“When from the great journals of I , we learned of our great God founder O departure from this mortal world...” 

Well it made sense that they thought I had died, thought Oikawa, what’s more curious is Iwaizumi wrote about him so they would remember his presence at least. 

“... and the second founder I left too, sometimes coming back to this holy continent. We find our God I while he roams this world and we help him in the path towards glory by sacrificing all the mortal companions that try to pull him from the path of righteousness!!!” 

The man was clearly very into his speech despite the reluctance at the start, arms swishing around in the air to get his point across. And at the very end an arm turned towards Oikawa to point an accusing finger at him. 

They obviously classed him as a ‘mortal trying to pull Iwaizumi from the path of righteouness.’ 

Oikawa blew the single strand of hair on his forehead upwards in a display of boredom and frustration before adjusting the rope shackles digging into his wrists. They were too tight and hurt like a bitch. 

To think this whole mess was a creation of his own mind. However there was still one thing that was really tugging at Oikawa’s curiosity. 

“How do you know what your God looks like?” 

Oikawa spoke towards the man who was still heaving breathes in from his excited speech just prior. 

“He does not change his face, as he is immortal.” The the feminine voice he recognised from earlier answered his question instead.  
“We can just simply tell whenever He is around.” 

“You can just tell when Iwa-chan is around then?” Oikawa felt laughter bubbling up again in his chest a reminder of the sheet absurdity of it all. 

“But thats enough now.” 

The leader man turned around, searching for something. Oikawa felt the tension rise and a bad feeling sat heavily in his gut.

And that bad feeling was erased when the man turned around he had an axe in his hands. It looked well used but it was also well maintained, shown by the way the blade still glimmered, sharp and dangerous. It reminded Oikawa of the executions that used to take place centuries ago, and all the executions of his own he had to escape from.

Except this time he was going to be the one executed properly with no current secure escape plan.

They couldn’t kill him of course, but it would be fun to watch them try. 

“Ok then, try and decapitate me?” Oikawa slightly rattled the bonds tying him to the altar. Oikawa himself seemed to have forgotten that would feel all the pain of being slowly decapitated even if he couldn’t be killed. 

“I’m waittingggg.” Oikawa was grinning by now, voice changing to a sing-songy tone.

The axe man kept edging closer, not even put off by Oikawa’s weird behaviour and the air was filled with the chantings of the rest of the cult members. Oikawa wondered what it decapitation would feel like. Well guess he was about to find out. 

However before the blade could properly reach him, there was a loud bang from the opposite end of the room, stopped the axe man right in his tracks. 

There, panting and chest heaving with exertion, stood Iwaizumi. 

The room fell silent as all heads turned towards the new arrival and Oikawa just tutted. 

“Iwa-chan, you ruined my fun go away!” 

Iwaizumi just eyed the state Oikawa was in, bound hands, crusted blood on the side of his head from a head injury Oikawa clearly hadn’t realised was there yet and the axe that had been rapidly coming towards him. 

“Yeah you look like you’re having a lot of fun.” Iwaizumi replied dryly and Oikawa squawked. 

“Yes, i am Iwa-chan, a lot of fun without you.” 

“Well if you’re having that much fun, why don’t I let you get back to it?” 

Iwaizumi made a move as if he was going to walk back the way he came, causing Oikawa to start yelling and rattling against his bonds again.

“Iwa-chan I concede, help me from your crazy cult please.”

Oikawa slightly hung his head as if it pained him to give up to Iwaizumi. However Iwaizumi just grinned, he had won this time against Oikawa. 

Meanwhile, the cult members had been watching this exchange completely silent, like the words had been stolen from their mouths in shock. Their God was infront of them and before long the leader of the group threw himself down on the floor in front of Iwaizumi. The other members quickly followed suit, falling to their hands and knees on the stone floor. 

Iwaizumi jumped slightly, as if he had almost forgotten the cult members were technically his cult members. 

“Uhh.” Iwaizumi looked at the members, at Oikawa and then back to the cult members, uncertainty swishing around in his eyes until it steeled into determination. He had seemed confused at first but quickly grasped the situation. Oikawa knew he would probably have a lot of questions at the end. 

“You have committed grave sin’s against me!” Iwaizumi’s voice echoed, probably the loudest thing that had ever resonated off those walls. The leader of the cult shook like a flower in the wind. 

“Forgive us Great Leader!” It was the woman who spoke up this time, head slightly raised from the floor. “We were making you stronger so you could continue your reign upon this earth. We beg for forgiveness from our All Mighty God!” 

Oikawa’s laughter erupted again but it was ignored, everyone’s vision focused on Iwaizumi. Iwaziumi decided if he was going to play this part of a God, he might as well go full in 

“I shall never forgive any of thee mortals!” Iwaizumi waved his arms outwards dramatically and the cultists drank it up, the closest ones gasping and moving backwards. 

“If any you dare to meet up again i shall smite all of thee! Now leave before i kill you all for your crimes.” 

They didnt waste a single second. As soon as the last words left Iwaizumi’s lips, they all made a beeline towards the door. Some were wailing and some were apologising but in a matter of seconds they were all gone from the stone room.

************************************

“This is why i don’t come back to America, we did too much stupid things.” 

Oikawa rubbed his wrists, the rope bounds having left red raw marks curled around them. Iwaizumi didnt miss that action, instantly feeling guilty about the whole thing. 

“Iwa-chan it’s not your fault.” 

Centuries of experience left Oikawa an expert at reading the subtle glances of emotion that crossed across Iwaizumi’s face. 

“If anything it’s my fault.” Oikawa continued. “It was me who decided it would to be fun to start a small cult as a joke, but i didnt realise they would turn into whatever the hell this is.” 

He gestured to the now torn up room, banners spilling over the walls, candle wax leaking onto the stone floors and the altar standing in the middle. The room had seemed to fall apart with the cultists trying to flee. 

“Let’s just agree it’s both of our faults then.” Was Iwaizumi’s quick reply. 

“Done.” Oikawa answered without any second of hesitation, beginning to pick his way though the mess of the room towards the broken doorway. 

“Do you reckon they’ll come back after all this?” 

“Nahhh, dont worry Iwa-chan.”   
Oikawa winced with the unexpected feel of shattered glass shattering even further under his left foot. “I think they”ll be too scared to come back after all this.”

Oikawa paused in his speech and footsteps when he reached the doorway. His voice echoed across the stone walls of the room even more now, reflecting towards Iwaizumi who hadnt moved a step from where he stood. Instead he just watched Oikawa, face passive. The mood of the room seemed to drop. 

“We were Gods Hajime, to them we were Gods“ 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened slightly

“Do you ever think that? That we were meant to be God’s but something went wrong?” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened even further. 

Silence filled the room for a few cold seconds before Iwaizumi’s voice found its way back to him. 

“Stop.” Iwaizumi spoke only one word but the meaning behind it found Oikawa straight away. ‘Not here and not now’ and was what Oikawa saw in his eyes. 

Oikawa swallowed before letting the easygoing mask slip back onto his features. He struck up his charming smile and waved to Iwaizumi from across the room.

“Come on, Iwa-chan! I wanna see where you’re living now!”

But Iwaizumi could still feel the tension bubbling behind the facade Oikawa held up, but chose to ignore it for the time being. 

Instead him and Oikawa left the room together, Iwaizumi even slightly grinning at Oikawa’s babbling. None of them chose to mention the chasm between them of unanswered questions and feelings that felt like it was growing bigger and bigger everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry, the angst won’t be here for long ;)


	4. 2006 - America (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi really is too observant for his own good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is kinda a short chapter, but you get to meet some more characters and there’s some Iwaizumi backstory that took me waay to long to think of hehe.

Things were the same but they were also very different. Oikawa was jovial around other people, in the same carefree nature he always adopted. He trailed along with Iwaizumi to the volleyball tryouts, being immediately accepted into the team with his skills. He had once again taken over Iwaizumi’s living spaces too. 

However things felt slightly off kilter with him. At certain moments, moments where Oikawa thought nobody was watching him, the smile would slip off his face to be replaced by a worried frown. Nobody else realised but Iwaizumi. Because no one else was watching Oikawa all the time.

Iwaizumi sat back on the floor against the wall of his small student apartment, mind still racing about all of this. It was the end of the day, and he was half expecting Oikawa to burst through the door at any moment. But Iwaizumi didn’t have the will or energy to move a muscle. Instead he just stayed on the floor, watching the doorway and was still wearing his coat from when he had arrived home. 

In little under a minute, Iwaizumi’s prediction came true and Oikawa did indeed burst through the doorway with his usual loud trill of a greeting.

“Iwa-channn- oh.”  
Oikawa petered off as he saw Iwaizumi slumped against the wall, looking like all the life had been drained out of him. Oikawa turned his head slightly to the side.

“Iwa-chan, are you alright?” Oikawa’s voice had a cautious tone to it, like he was approaching a wounded animal. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” 

“Well you don’t look fine.” 

Oikawa had carefully made his way over to where Iwaizumi was wallowing, his own bag and coat lying discarded by the door. At least he had remembered to lock the door when he walked in. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes casually followed Oikawa’s footsteps. Ah fuck it, he thought and as soon as Oikawa was within arm range, Iwaizumi reached up and pulled him to the ground too, right ontop of Iwaizumi to be specific. An indignified yell of confusion resonated throughout the apartment and Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi after he regained his senses back.

“Lemme go.” Oikawa struggled in his bounds but Iwaizumi just shook his head, arms tightening even more around the boy on his chest. Oikawa soon deemed his quest futile, instead choosing to just accept his fate, head resting on Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“If you tell me why you think i’ve captured you, then i’ll let you go.” Iwaizumi stated.

Oikawa tilted his head until he was fully looking up at Iwaizumi. 

“That could be for soo many reasons, you can’t expect me to manage that!” Oikawa started thrashing around again in Iwaizumi’s arms like a fish out of water. However centuries of being an athlete showed in his arm strength for Iwaizumi, and Oikawa soon gave up again.

“Ok,ok,” he huffed, beginning to hum a little bit to show he was thinking. “This months rent!” 

Iwaizumi had to laugh at that one, Oikawa could feel the vibrations of it spreading through his chest.  
“When have you ever paid rent you broke time machine? You only ever leech off of me!” 

Oikawa tutted before muttering.  
“Touché Iwa-chan, touché.” 

“Try again.” 

“Ummmmm... Oh no, don’t tell me you’ve found the crow!” 

A look of horror dawned upon Oikawa’s face while an opposite look of confusion was plastered on Iwaizumi’s 

“A crow? In my fucking apartment? What have you done?” 

Oikawa smile was sickly sweet. Iwaizumi had the sudden urge to shake some sense into him. 

“Nothing Iwa-chan.” Oikawa carnivorously grinned and Iwaizumi decided right then he was going to leave that subject right alone.

“No it’s not whatever the hell that was about.” Iwaizumi sighed. “I decided we just needed to talk about a lot of things.” 

Iwaizumi had expected some more backlash or fighting, or at least something from Oikawa. This was the person who hated personal or confrontational talk with a burning passion. However Oikawa began to deflate instead. It seemed even he had known this conversation couldn’t have been avoided forever. 

“Ok, what is it you want to talk about then?”

Oikawa had laid his head directly over Iwaizumi’s heart, listening to the steady thump of it in his chest, with his legs spread to the sides of Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa had a heart, that much he knew, but it just didn’t beat the same as everyone else’s. Iwaizumi’s however continued it’s relaxing beat no matter what, the thing that had lulled Oikawa into sleep many times. 

“I’ve got a story to tell you first,” was Iwaizumi’s sudden reply, taking a deep breath before continuing,

“There was a boy born from the ground, the ground that was still young, only the first signs of life unfurling from it. The boy awoke already at the age of around 7, the years of the time before that age already in his head. He was the only being on that whole planet but he knew his role in this planet. He was to wait, help the world around him grow, to be the caretaker of life. And then when the world flourished, his waiting would be over and he would just simply be done with this existance.”

Iwaizumi paused then, as if to gather the rest of this thoughts again. The air in the apartment faded as the light turned into dusk and Oikawa curled up his fists where they lay. He knew where this would go. He wanted to stop Iwaizumi but he also didn’t.

“The world around him spoke to the boy, in the smallest whispers of a flower, in the brush of a fox’s trail or in the crackle of the sky. The boy finished his duty, having grown to the age of around 18 in human years in the millions of years he was there, and the world around him had flourished. But when it came for the boy to leave, he didn’t want to. More precisely he wouldn’t leave and the nature around him didn’t want him to leave too.  
So the world decided, if the boy loved the world around him so much he would be cursed to stay there. Forever.” 

Iwaizumi fell silent again then, seeming to have finished his story.

“But if the boy could stay forever in the place where he loved, isn’t that a good thing?”  
Oikawa found his voice slightly hollow when he spoke, his tone being equally curious but also wary. Iwaizumi thought he could also detect a pulse of anger beneath all of that too. 

Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Some words were said to the boy then, words that still haunt him now. ‘For your selfish ways, you will be here forever. Deathless one, even when the skies dry up and the earth itself decays, you will still be here. Even when everything around you dies, you shall not. This is your eternity now ignorant child.’ And then the earth itself fell silent. No matter how much the boy wailed it never spoke to him ever again, only the hush of trees carried on in his head.” 

Oikawa had been unconsciously holding his breath, and he let it all out in a frustrated huff before Iwaizumi finished up the story. 

“So the boy lived on, but soon the weight of eternal life became too big of a cross to bear. The boy tried to die, he really did, but nothing he ever did ended his life. So he had no choice but to continue. One day, he was named. The boy was named Iwaizumi Hajime by an old wise-woman and he never changed it.” 

Iwaizumi had expected Oikawa to do many things after hearing the story, but never had he expected what Oikawa actually did next.

Oikawa wriggled out of Iwaizumi’s loosened grip, taking advantage of the other boys surprise at his movement. He then pulled Iwaizumi’s slumped body until he was fully laying against the floor before slamming a fist against his face. 

It hurt, with his head rebounding off the floor, but the shock that it was Oikawa that was the one socking him in the face overwrote most of that that pain. Iwaizumi had had far worse punches in the past anyway. However he still knew there would probably still be a slight bruise across his cheek tomorrow. 

Oikawa turned his eyes from Iwaizumi’s face to his chest as he chose his new target to punch at.

“You. Are. Such. A. Fucking. Idiot!” 

Oikawa forcefully slapped the other boys chest twice with open palms before Iwaizumi gained enough of his wits back to grab Oikawa’s wrists. 

“What are you doing!?” Iwaizumi half yelled. His coat was twisted around his back from when Oikawa had pushed him down and it had ruffled up uncomfortably .

Oikawa still had rage bubbling in his eyes, arms pinned roughly against his sides by Iwaizumi’s hands so he couldnt move them. At that exact moment, a gleam of the sun from the setting sky fell against Oikawa’s back, bathing him in a halo of light. 

Iwaizumi felt his breathe leave his lungs, and not because of the violence they had been subjected to. 

Oikawa was beautiful, if anything the rage made him light up even more. Iwaizumi felt his heart begin to race faster, he wanted to stay with him forever. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Oikaw still had tension that was simmering beneath his skin, but now there was mostly confusion in his eyes instead of rage. Iwaizumi felt he had no option but to swiftly sidestep that second question though. He wasn’t ready to delve into all the feelings he held for Oikawa, that could wait for another day. 

Instead he pulled Oikawa’s attention back towards his first question. 

“No, first of all why did you start hitting me?” 

Iwaizumi also tried to ignore the fact that Oikawa was basically straddling him at this point. This was not a good time for those kind of thoughts. 

“Because you just made me soo angry Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hissed out, “All this self-pity. That’s not who you are! You sounded like you were going to give up permanently! And lets not brush over the fact you are basically a God like i said earlier!” 

Oh, Iwaizumi thought, this was dangerous territory, the talk about Gods. 

“I’m not a God Tooru, i didn’t create anything. I’m only a cursed human, i might have been the first and created from the earth itself but i’m still a human.”

“But you arent!” Oikawa dragged out that last word as if to get his point across to Iwaizumi. 

“I don’t wan’t to be anything else Oikawa.” 

This stopped Oikawa in his tracks, teeth immediately worrying away at his bottom lip. Iwaizumi eventually released Oikawa’s restrained arms. 

“You’re still soo stupid Iwa-chan.” 

It seemed Oikawa had managed to work through the situation in his head, without the need for another argument. He sighed loudly. 

“Iwa-channnn now i feel obliged to tell you my origin story,” 

“You sound like a mysterious movie character when you put it that way.”

Oikawa seemed to ponder this for a few seconds before his eyes light up in intrigue, all previous negative emotion forgotten. 

“Yeah i’ll cast myself in the next Alien movie as the mysterious time machine person thingy.”

“Thingy?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but Oikawa just let out a small chuckle.

“Yes, thingy. Now get off the floor Iwa-chan you big brute!” 

“Oikawa,” Before Oikawa could move away, Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist again. “You dont have to tell me anything, remember that.” 

Iwaizumi however had some guesses, based on the tree core restoring Oikawa’s lost memories, he had to be related to them somehow like Iwaizumi himself was. But Oikawa’s story for now is only his burden to share and when he wants to. 

Oikawa just nodded, 2 fast flicks of his head before he was suddenly on two feet again. 

Iwaizumi himself had less then a second to prepare before Oikawa was leaning over him, face too close, and grabbing his hand in an attempt to pull him upright. He didn’t get very far by himself before Iwaizumi decided to grant Oikawa’s arm mercy and use his own strength to get up. 

“I’m still taller then you Iwa-chan you shorty.” 

He said it. The cursed word. Shorty.

Instead of laying his coat with Oikawa’s discarded one by the door, Iwaizumi decided to hurtle it in a ball at Oikawa’s face. It hit his target full on and pulled a small shriek out of Oikawa’s lips. 

Iwaizumi just snorted, and backed away from Oikawa. The other boy was turning around, eyeing the dusk-bathed room for his weapon of revenge. But Iwaizumi didn’t take that chance and set off into the bedroom.

Cries of “I’ll get you!” followed him down the hall, and maybe Iwaizumi let a smile grace his features. But if anyone was to ask him about that, he didn’t. 

***********************************

Things definitely changed after that, and mostly for the better. Oikawa acted the same as he always had, but his actions seemed more sincere and less like he was just putting on a show. Apparently other people had begun to notice the change too. 

“Hey.” 

Iwaizumi glanced to the side to see the origin of the voice. The constant smack of volleyballs in the gym made it hard to hear the voice clearly, even when the person was close to you. However Iwaizumi found the source and he set down his water bottle on the floor. 

Akaashi, the ever epitome of grace, sat down next to him, legs neatly folded and back leaning against the gym wall. He had unnaturally long eyelashes, Iwaizumi suddenly realised. Akaashi wasted no time in getting to the point of his conversation. 

“Has Oikawa changed?”

Iwaizumi thought about his next words carefully. 

“In what way do you think?” 

“He just seems more...happy, but genuinely happy this time not putting up a mask.” 

Both of the boys fell silent as they watched the subject of their conversation on the court for a few moments. He had just sent one of his deadly service aces flying over the net causing Bokuto to run over, arms flailing as he yelled excitedly. Bokuto and Oikawa then jumped up in the air for a chest bump with each other before yelling with abandon.  
Akaashi snorted at their actions. 

Iwaizumi spoke first.  
“You’re a good observer.” 

“I am a very good observer.” 

Akaashi spoke slowly and then with that Akaashi turned around to Iwaizumi, his eyes cold and piercing. Iwaizumi was ashamed to admit he couldn’t even hold eye contact with that stare for more then a few seconds. 

It was something about Akaashi’s eyes that were mesmerising but still equally terrifying. The intense blue colour of them reminded Iwaizumi of waves, beautiful from a distance but deadly if you got too close. It felt like Akaashi was looking into his very soul, peeling away the layers of it. 

It was only once a few centuries that he came across eye’s like those. 

“I think Oikawa would like flowers, any big romantic gesture really, and then a trip outside somewhere for the first, maybe somewhere with nature. And then a movie for the second date.” 

Iwaizumi froze. 

Akaashi just walked back onto court like he hadn’t just turned Iwaizumi’s life upside down and given advice to him about a crush he had been denying he even had. 

While Iwaizumi festered in his own panicked thoughts for a few moments, he didn’t register Oikawa and Bokuto calling him over. 

Akaashi just watched from a distance as Oikawa and Bokuto conferred before Oikawa went dashing over to Iwaizumi. Only a few creaks of rubber trainers against the gym floor served as any warning before Iwaizumi found himself almost toppled to the ground, Oikawa hanging around his neck. 

However Iwaizumi, used to this sort of thing, righted himself fast, standing up from the floor in order to do so. 

“Iwa-chan come play, we need your spiking skills on our team with the game against Bo and Akaashi.”

Iwaizumi winced, the loud voice coming from right next to his right ear. All Iwaizumi could register was one warm arm around his neck and another one on the lower part of his back. It was an interaction that usually happened, with Oikawa being a very touchy feely person, but right now Iwaizumi couldn’t stand it. 

It was too much for him, especially with his previous conversation with Akaashi at the forefront of his mind. Iwaizumi found that all he could do was yank Oikawa’s arms off of him, so he could regain some sense in his melting brain. 

His face felt hot. He blamed it on Akaashi, he had never (well mostly never) felt this way before when Oikawa clung onto him as he does constantly. Well maybe he had and had just been in deep deep denial.

Oikawa, however looked confused for a few moments before registering the blush across Iwaizumi’s checks. His eyes widened, coming to his own realisation of the situation, own cheeks turning slightly pink before he took off running back towards Bokuto. 

“Come on Iwa-chan.” Oikawa repeated, turning back only once from a safe distance when he was sure that the blush on his face was gone. He was being too obvious, Iwaizumi was going to catch on before it was time for him to realise. Oikawa didn’t want to mess up the timeline for Iwaizumi. 

“Y-yeah!” Iwaizumi replied, internally cursing himself for his stutttering voice over one simple interaction. 

Thankfully the rest of the team had been too far away to witness whatever just occurred between them. 

Someone had been watching however. Iwaizumi witnessed a small smirk slide across Akaashi’s face before it disappeared as he turned around to answer Bokuto’s calls. 

Smug bastard.


	5. 2006 America (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa can’t cook for shit

Oikawa had only been around for a few months but he could feel his body clock slowly ticking to the end of the time he was allowed to spend in one area. He wished he could of found Iwaizumi faster, like he had promised in the past. 

When he went to get himself fixed, he went to his usual backdoor technician close to the end but a still few hundred years off. 

It was the best he could get, in the years where the technology was mostly the same and no one would question anything. He still hated that environment however, the land of metal and decay, but at least they had changed repaired his body after so he had more control of where he ended up in the timeline. He still was taken to some random places from time to time but it was a lot better. 

Before it used to be he would only see Iwaizumi every 30 jumps or so but now it would be every 10 or so he would land in the same place and time as an Iwaizumi. 

He was lucky however, Iwaizumi being able to ‘sync’ (as he called it) all his memories to the different Iwaizumi’s in the times he had lived. It meant wherever Oikawa would jump, if he could find an Iwaizumi they would know him

Of course sometimes he could tell Iwaizumi where he was going to meet him, as he knew in advance where he had been. He remembered everything and anything, filed away into folders of years and places in his head. 

Iwaizumi also knew it was time for Oikawa to leave soon as well. 

Oikawa himself never particularly wanted to leave a place but this time the feeling was more strong. Bokuto and Akaashi were his friends, and over his months here, they had grown into a group of 4 with Iwaizumi of course. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi never brought up the things that were silently exchanged between them in the volleyball gym that day. More specifically Iwaizumi always avoided all talk about that day. Maybe it would take another 50 trips for Iwaizumi to realise that Oikawa had been head over heels for him for about 200 years. 

He didn’t mind however. If it was for Iwaizumi, he would wait forever. 

Oikawa was currently perched on a balcony, the one that was attached to Iwaizumi’s apartment, overlooking the bustling landscape of downtown Chicago. He had found this retreat by accident a few weeks ago, with his eyes being distracted by Iwaizumi, Oikawa had quite literally walked into the door.

“Huh? Iwa-chan, why’s there a door here, isn’t it supposed to just be a window?” 

Iwaizumi had been cooking breakfast for the pair at that time, in the kitchen that connected to the main living space. Hearing Oikawa’s words, he had turned around and just simply replied. 

“Oh, it’s the balcony.” 

“YOU HAVE A BALCONY!” Oikawa exclaimed, causing Iwaizumi to just simply roll his eyes. 

“Not like i ever need to use it.” 

“Yes but it’s a goddamn balcony Iwa-chan, they are amazing. How could you not have told me before!” 

And with that Oikawa had managed to pull open the hidden window- door before finding himself on a small metal frame that overlooked the city. 

Since that day, he had spent a lot of time out here. It was easier to hear the tree’s from this high up too, the whispers of their leaves caught in the breeze and being lifted to Oikawa’s ears. 

He hadn’t found a place this relaxing in years. Pity he would have to leave it all soon. He might be randomly dropped back here in the future but the odds of that were about a trillion to one. 

The window- door that lead to the small balcony behind him suddenly opened, distracting Oikawa from the thoughts in his head. 

From the heavy footsteps and soft breathing, he immediately know it was Iwaizumi, not that it would be anyone else anyway. The metal balcony platform was small, making just enough space for Iwaizumi to squeeze next to Oikawa. Oikawa just gazed up at Iwaizumi from his point on the floor. 

He was wearing a tight fitting black sleeveless top, showing near enough the entire view of his arms to Oikawa from his point on the ground. Oikawa felt his mouth momentarily dry up, ‘those muscles should be illegal’ was the first thought that ran through his mind. 

The platform suddenly let out a small creak as Iwaizumi moved slightly.

“Iwa-chan, you’re gonna break the balacony go away!” 

He didn’t actually want him to go away. 

In response Iwaizumi just reached out and lightly smacked the top of Oikawa’s head that was in a perfect point of contact from Iwaizumi’s standing position. However instead of moving his hand away afterwards, Iwaizumi kept it in the other boys locks. 

Iwaizumi had done this many times, but mixed with the freshness of the air and the rawness of the situation, the action felt like he was doing it all again for the first time. 

As he carded through Oikawa’s hair with his fingertips, Oikawa hummed low and smooth but loud enough to be heard over the gentle wind. The fingers felt amazing against his scalp. 

It was a peaceful day outside and when Oikawa let his head drift until it was leaning against Iwaizumi’s leg, Iwaizumi wished he could stay in the moment forever. Just him and Oikawa, free from worries about time, free from everything. Just the wind, feelings and the soft brush of fingers or an occasional low hum. 

They stayed that way for a long time, content with just each other’s company until the air began to take on a colder chill and Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi inside for a movie. 

(Oikawa had promised it wouldn’t be another alien or sci-fi movie, but as always he had lied. It was an alien movie. But if Iwaizumi could keep on seeing the way Oikawa’s face light up like the sun at the scenes, he didn’t really mind) 

**********************************

In the mornings it was another typical start to the day for them both, but it came with a realisation too. Iwaizumi had woken up first, as he usually did and was not surprised for the first thing he saw to be a head-full of brown hair. However what did surprise him was why he had been woken up. 

Normally Oikawa would spread across the bed, like a tall starfish but still managing to attach some body part onto Iwaizumi. But today it was just different. 

He was still exceedingly close to Iwaizumi but lacked his usual careless abandon about it. Instead he was carefully tucked until Iwaizumi’s chin, like a small kitten, with one hand holding onto Iwaizumi in a fierce embrace. Iwaizumi himself was on his side, both arms curled around the boy on his chest and the right one coming to rest on Oikawa’s waist. 

The left arm had gotten numb, from obviously being crushed under a human weight for the majority of a night. 

However the whole scene felt different. It felt intimate. And as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, Iwaizumi realised that that sort of scared him. Especially when Oikawa registered that Iwaizumi was awake, and instead of moving back like Iwaizumi expected him to, he moved closer, nuzzling his head further into Iwaizumi’s collarbones. 

Iwaizumi felt his breath stop. Again. But he also felt undeniably warm, not freaking out as much as he would have thought he would have been doing in this situation. 

(Not that he had thought about it, nope he never had, nope) 

Maybe later they could have a proper conversation about what all these small touches, affectionate smiles and shining eyes meant but for now Iwaizumi decided he was going to enjoy it. 

And in the light filled room with the warmth against his chest, it didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to fall back into the arms of sleep. 

******************************

When he next awoke, the ball of warmth tucked up against his chest was noticeably gone. He unconsciously reached across the bed, as if to somehow pull it back to him, before his sleep riddled brain realised Oikawa had probably gotten up. 

From the sounds of pans and faint sizzling in the kitchen-living area, Iwaizumi could tell he was correct. 

“Hey Iwa-chan, “ Oikawa didn’t turn around but spoke, hearing Iwaziumi’s footsteps as he dragged himself out of the bedroom. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.”  
Iwaizumi peered over Oikawa’s shoulder, casting a cautious eye at whatever was sizzling in front of him. 

“I can’t cook.” Was Oikawa’s casual reply. 

“Then what the fuck are you doing in my kitchen then?!”

“Hey, hey calm down you old man, don’t get your blood pressure up.” Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi and artfully dodged the smack around the head Iwaizumi aimed at him in response. “I can cook french toast at least.”

Ah so thats what it was, well, what it was meant to be. Instead what was left in the pan looked like the charred remains of bread. From the slight tinge of smoke that Iwaizumi could smell in the air, it clearly wasn’t the first attempt to get it right. Only Oikawa could manage to fuck up french toast. 

“Hmm clearly you can’t.” Iwaizumi seated himself at the table attached to the kitchenette whilst Oikawa gave an exaggerated gasp at his speech. 

“How dare you insult my cooking!”

“I would probably die if i ate that shit.” 

“Iwa-chan, that’s a bit far!”

“I can’t believe you’ve been through the entirety of time throughout existence and still can’t cook.” 

Oikawa fumed quietly, opening his mouth to retort before a rage of smoke suddenly began flashing upwards behind his turned back. 

“Oikawa the bread!” Iwaizumi yelled, the incident shocking him wide awake from a state of sleepiness. Oikawa wasted no time spinning around just to see the french toast that he had been attempting to make set on fire. He screeched at the same time Iwaizumi jumped up from the chair he was slouched in. 

A few panic-filled minutes later, the charred remains of the food had been put out and were safely disposed of in the bin. All that was left of the incident was a stronger smell of smoke in the air, and two boys sitting side by side silently on the kitchen table. 

“Takeout?” Iwaizumi spoke after a small silence between the both of them.

“Yeah.” Oikawa’s response was small, and Iwiazumi could tell he was feeling guilty about nearly incinerating the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry about it.”  
Iwaizumi spoke after careful deliberation but seeing that his response did nothing to lift Oikawa’s spirits, he changed tactics. 

“I’ve got the new Star Wars movie on video, we could watch it later if you want.”

It worked immediately. 

Iwaizumi could almost see the moment when Oikawa perked back up again, like an imaginary switch had been flicked up again. 

“Well, what are you waiting for Iwa-chan, let’s go.” 

Oikawa immediately lept up from sitting while Iwaizumi just shook his head in amusement over how fast the other boy could change his moods at the slighest thing. Maybe he should keep him away from Bokuto for a while, seemed he was being an influence on that. 

Iwaizumi took out another cigarette from the carton in his back pocket, lazily tapping it against his lower lip. 

******************************

It only took a few more days for their time together to slowly fizzle to an end before either of them realised what was truly happening. At least Oikawa was able to give a goodbye this time to the people that had been somewhat impactful on his life, the one thing he sometimes never had the chance to give.

Not that they would ever know it was a real and proper goodbye, or would even remember there had been an Oikawa. 

The sun was hidden behind the clouds, slighest signs of rain marring the air but all Oikawa could do was watch. Watch as Bokuto shouted a temporary hasty goodbye, Akaashi with a firm grip on his wrist, pulling him down the streets before the heavens opened up on them all. He watched them round the corner and then disappear. Iwaizumi was observing him from the corner of his eye. 

“Shall we go then?” Iwaizumi then asked, holding out an arm to Oikawa. He knew from personal experience it wasn’t a good idea to leave Oikawa stewing around in his own thoughts. They sometimes turned against him. 

And then they both simply went home, but the next morning, for the first time in months, Iwaizumi woke up to any empty bed and an empty apartment. Oikawa had just left during the night. Iwaizumi rested his left arm over his face for a while, trying to get used to the silence again. 

They had never had that conversation about what was truly going on between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit short but i really wanted to write a domestic scene sue me


	6. 2020 - Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa makes a mistake and now Iwaizumi is stuck with the boy who has the attention span of a goldfish for about a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact i actually had corona virus myself while writing this chapter back in December

Oikawa hated everything right now. He was tired, so tired, and in the goddamn wrong century. 

It was the beginning of the 21st century, almost 4 centuries in front of where he had been trying to aim for and in a whole different country too. And he had to arrive just on the cusp of the corona virus pandemic, an era that definitely wasn’t going to be winning any awards in his book. 

As Oikawa trailed along the somewhat busy (well as busy as they could get at 1am) streets of Tokyo, he could feel his anger bubbling up. It even seemed like the tree’s were mocking him too, their whispers assaulting his nerves instead of calming them. 

“Shut up you useless bunch of twigs!” Oikawa shouted, close to his breaking point, turning around to face the wall of trees that were insulting him. The mask-clad lady that had been walking behind him clutched her purse closer and crossed the road to obviously get away from the crazy man shouting at trees. 

The tree’s bristled at his insults back at them, especially at the rude gesture Oikawa added on afterwards. He wasn’t able to make out the full scope of their shape in the dark but still being able to sense them enough. The insults towards him still flowed however, albeit quieter now. 

Oikawa dragged a hand down his face, as he reached the end of the secluded road to turn into one of the main streets of Tokyo. He then paused for a moment before fishing out a mask from one of his many pockets, a mask he had brought a few hours earlier. 

He had arrived at the very beginning of the pandemic it seemed, where masks weren’t mandatory in many countries, including this one, but the japanese people had always prioritised hygiene first so everyone wore a mask anyway. If only some of the other countries had taken up that practice too, then the whole mess could of been less severe then it had been in his opinion. 

The night sky suddenly light up as Oikawa stepped then into the main street, neon advertisement boards flashing amongst vendors still selling goods at 1 in the morning and just the general hubbub of a city that never slept.

It was all quite dazzling to Oikawa, having come here directly from a farming village in China in 273BC. He had been a wanderer as they called it back then, a traveller if you will, just travelling throughout the land. It hadn’t been an uncommon thing to do back in those times but going from a life where the moonlight was the brightest thing at night to all this colour was a shock at first. 

However his mind quickly adjusted and he continued on his mission. Oikawa had originally planned to find Iwaizumi in the 16th century. He knew from previous experiences and stories he had been told that Iwaizumi had been somewhere in France around that time. 

For what reason, Oikawa had internally decided that from the peace and nature of his last life that he wasn’t ready to come back to technology yet. Hence the 16th century. But it seemed the world had a different plan in store for him. 

Lucky for him however, Iwaizumi was in Tokyo at the start of the pandemic, in the same apartment he had been in when Oikawa had been here 5 years ago at some point in the past. It was just a matter of finding said apartment again. He hoped Iwaizumi would actually answer the door, it was really late in the night. 

*****************************

Iwaizumi was awoken with a bang. He instantly shot awake, scanning the room for any potential threats to him. Living through several wars and ages of tyrants, Iwaizumi had become a light sleeper, usually awake at the slightest of noises. Even though now he was living in an age where nobody was around to kill him in his sleep, his body couldn’t get rid of that habit.

Well, except for when the warm body heat of Oikawa was stretched across him, somehow it seemed to put him in a deep sleep every time.

Iwaizumi’s mind took a few moments to realise there was no threat in the room and started to settle before another bang echoed across the apartment. It took him another few seconds to realise it was just his apartment door that someone was banging on. His phone on the bedside light up when he tapped it, only to see that it was 2 in the morning, the day still incredibly young. 

Why was someone banging on his door at this hour? 

Sleepily stumbling to it, he swung it open, ready to give whoever it was on the other side an earful, but the words stopped when he saw who it was that was lurking outside. 

It was Oikawa but it was clear to Iwaizumi straight away that he wasn’t in his usual jovial spirits. In fact he had completely taken off the mask of Oikawa he usually wore, shoulders drawn inwards and head bowed slightly towards the floor. 

“Hey Iwa-chan,” he muttered, “Sorry to intrude this late at night but i went to the wrong place, can i stay a while.” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the slight chuckle that left his lips, soon transforming to a fully grown roar of a laugh. He grabbed a hand onto the door frame to steady himself and just laughed louder and longer then he had done in centuries. 

Oikawa was staring at him, confusion and incredulousness written all over his face. 

“Are you laughing at me Iwa-chan?!” 

At Oikawa’s expression, Iwaizumi seemed to laugh even harder. The single light in the hallway flickered above Oikawa’s head, sending a warped glow over both the boy’s heads. After a few long seconds, Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s patience with him on the edge of splintering. Iwaizumi sobered up relatively fast at that 

“I’m sorry, i couldnt help it.” Iwaizumi managed to splutter out, still inhaling deep breathes of air back into his laughed-out lungs. 

“Why couldn’t you help it?” Oikawa’s tone had a tinge of iceness to it now but even if it was directed at him, Iwaizumi was glad in a way. He was starting to see the normal Oikawa he was familiar with again. An icy Oikawa was a better then a sad and vulnerable one. 

“Its just.” Iwaizumi stopped for a second to try and find a reason for why he actually had been laughing that much. “Its 2am, we’re on the cusp of a pandemic and you’ve randomly shown up at my door when i wasn’t expecting to see you for another few years at the very least.” 

“Well if you weren’t expecting me i could just leave.” 

Oikawa turned around as if he was actually going to leave. 

“Hey wait stop.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrist before he could fully walk off. “I didn’t mean that. Come in?” 

Oikawa surveyed Iwaizumi’s face slightly, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. Iwaizumi’s eyes were darker then usual, Oikawa noticed. Maybe it was just the dark hallway reflecting in them. 

Suddenly something seemed to solidify in Oikawa’s mind and Iwaizumi saw hidden adoration spin across his features, accompanied by a smile. The light above them flickered again in the hallway. 

“Lead the way Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi grinned as Oikawa slotted his hand into Iwaizumi’s outstretched one, that had previously been around his wrist, allowing himself to be pulled inside. The door shut with a soft click behind them, being the loudest thing in the dead of night. 

******************************

(Just a PSA, i know the Japanese government had a very lenient lockdown for the corona virus but for the sake of the story i’m going to base it on my country which had a very harsh albeit ineffective lockdown) 

“...so from next week Monday a full lockdown will go into place with citizens not to leave their households unless going shopping for necessary items like food or medicine or to go on an hour of daily exercise a day. Masks are mandatory when you leave the house and you cannot mix with anyone outside your household....” 

“Iwa-chan look at this!” Oikawa pointing wildly at the tv as it continued on, pillow hugged against his chest and legs across on the sofa. 

Iwaizumi was behind him, making a small and traditional breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup and grilled fish. He said this was to ‘get Oikawa used to the culture of Japan again’. Oikawa had grumbled at it but now his mouth had begun to water with the delicious smells from the kitchen. 

“What?” Iwaizumi answered, sounding distracted with his back to the tv. 

“Iwa-chan this is important to you!” Iwaizumi still remained with his back turned, ignoring the other boy. Oikawa huffed. “IWA-CHAN!” 

At this, Iwaizumi finally turned around with an annoyed expression on his face, ready to harass Oikawa for being soo loud in the morning. However the TV and the flashing red emergency corona virus announcement sign caught his attention as soon as he saw it. 

With his attention still on the TV, Iwaizumi waved an arm distractedly at Oikawa and then at the remote that sat next to him. 

“Wait, rewind that.” 

Iwaizumi then watched the broadcast from the very beginning, the frown in the crease between his eyes getting more pronounced as it went on. A thought slithered into Oikawa’s mind that Iwa-chan was lucky he didnt age or he would have the worst wrinkles possible from the amount he frowned.

“Wow.” Iwaizumi sounded stunned when the broadcast finished finished, leaning against the side of one of the walls in the kitchenette. “ I didn’t expect it to be that serious, it’s just a small virus.” 

Oikawa sighed.

“That’s what you and the 7 billion other people in the world believed Iwa-chan.” 

“Stop being soo cryptic.” Iwaizumi turned back around to stir the miso soup that was beginning to bubble at the lack of attention it was being given. A bit like Oikawa, Iwaizumi mused as he stirred it back into serenity. 

“Nah i’m not Iwa-chan. It does get a lot worse. “ 

Oikawa had spread himself lengthways across the sofa now, his voice directed towards the ceiling but the words reaching Iwaizumi anyway. Having the kitchen and the living room connected were a thing he always tried to avoid in apartments, but Iwaizumi had to admit it helped for conversation. He heard the old sofa creak slightly as Oikawa moved around some more. 

“Like dead people, crashing economy and food shortages bad?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded humorous, like he didn’t really believe what was going to happen. Oikawa would have rejoiced at the teasing emotion in it if it had been any other time.

“This isn’t like what happened with the black plague, this is modern times now. They have technology and all that stuff.” he continued, “Right?” 

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s silence as begrudging denial to what he said. 

“Well shit.” Iwaizumi said again, now completely serious now. 

“Just make sure you go to the shops later and make use of that freezer i know you have somewhere in storage.” Oikawa added, picking at his fingernails from his position on the sofa. 

Iwaizumi had barely any time to let the words of advice sink in before Oikawa was up again and then hanging off the back of the sofa this time. His usual energy was there in the blink of an eye, eradicating the sombre mood in the room as well. The words that came next were mocking but also happy.

Iwaizumi always wondered how he could flip moods like turning pages in a book. It was honestly a skill. 

“Well that means you get to spend the next year with me and only me!” Oikawa giggled afterwards, the most girlish sound Iwaizumi had ever heard him make. 

“Well maybe i’ll just go live with Makki then.” 

“Hmmm no you won’t Iwa-chan.” 

Oikawa’s voice had a purr to the end of it now. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks turn slightly pink, even though the sentance had no suggestiveness in it at all. It was just the tone of the voice, the tone that suggested things that he very should not be thinking about doing with Oikawa.

“Besides.” Oikawa continued, his voice suddenly coming from almost right behind Iwaizumi now. Startled, Iwaizumi spun around and then quickly regretted that action. 

Oikawa was directly behind him. The ladle in Iwaizumi’s hand for the soup was forgotten immediately, dropped to the kitchen counter. Oikawa had put his hands on said counter, right on the sides of Iwaizumi so that even if he moved an inch they would caress upon his waist. 

This was one of the more important times that Iwaizumi internally cursed Oikawa for being taller then him. He had fully enclosed off Iwaizumi, and from the fox-like glint in his eyes, Iwaizumi’s brain didn’t like where this was leading to.

One more surge forward from Oikawa and they would both be body against body, pressed up against the small kitchen counter. Heat coiled up in Iwaizumi’s stomach at just the mere thought of that. He attempted to will his body into submission, especially when he felt his dick twitch.

“Ok stop that.” 

Before Iwaizumi could fall into the depths of Oikawa’s eyes or be put into a perilous situation with the tightening of his pants, he grabbed both of Oikawa’s hand’s that were on the counter. He then just held them in front of him. 

“Before you try to seduce me again, let me tell you i remember that time you tried to flirt with a lamppost that night in 1634 in Florence. I will never find you attractive.” 

Oikawa gave an affronted gasp at the words but the glint in his eyes or his closeness to which Iwaizumi stayed exactly the same. Iwaizumi couldn’t shake the feeling he had said exactly what Oikawa wanted him to say. 

He then made the mistake of fully catching Oikawa’s eyes. 

His eyes were intoxicating. They shone an even lighter brown in the dull kitchen lights and Iwaizumi’s gaze was latched onto them like he was being hypnotised. He could see something like satisfaction and mischief flash in Oikawa’s features and he began to lean forward. 

Iwaizumi froze up, letting Oikawa’s hands fall out of his grip. Oikawa’s mouth was by his ear in a split second, breath tickling it. Iwaizumi was pretty sure he was beet red by now, or on the path towards it. 

“I’ll get you my Iwa-chan, i’ll make you want me if it’s the last thing i do.” 

The words were full of promise, smooth and devious as they were whispered into the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear. The other boy had to fight hard to keep the whimper inside of him, knowing it would be the end of his manliness if Oikawa ever heard that. 

Oikawa stepped back lightly afterwards, looking as if he didnt have a care in the world, like his plan had been completed. A complete opposite to Iwaizumi’s flustered and flushed state. 

“Go away.”   
Iwaizumi attempted to speak again but the words were almost stuttered and slightly breathy, showing the influence Oikawa had had over him. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t find the strength to say anything more towards the other boy. Oikawa just raked an eye over Iwaizumi’s face, noting the bright red his cheeks had become before grinning, as if he was satisfied at what he had seen, skipping away back to the sofa. 

Iwaizumi just resisted the urge to shove his head into the miso soup in embarassment and about the fact he was semi-hard in his pants just from that. 

He was not going to survive a year with Oikawa, especially with them both trapped in the same apartment nearly all day. 

Iwaizumi instead however just chose to bang his head against the wall once, attempting to clean his thoughts of Oikawa and pervy things in general, before turning back to the miso soup. 

Oikawa was still watching him however from over the back of the sofa, grinning like a cheshire cat. He had a feeling this year was going to be good fun. 

*********************************

Things began to change after that, in the wider world and in Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s relationship. It seemed that day had been the tipping point for both of those things, spilling them into territory never explored before. 

Iwaizumi was studying European international relations at the Tokyo University, a course he had thought to try seeing as he had never done it before. He was glad he had decided to be a first year university student then a last year high schooler, it seemed easier to handle during these times. 

All his work was to be done from home, starting when the lockdown was in effect that following week. The table in the living room became his workspace and Oikawa would often come back to the apartment from walks to see papers spread everywhere all over the room. 

“Ugh Iwa-chan i’m bored.” 

It was the middle of the day, approximately 5 days after the lockdown had started. Oikawa had lasted longer then Iwaizumi had thought he would. 

“Haven’t you done this lockdown before at some point? How are you bored?” Was Iwaizumi’s only reply. He didn’t waste time looking over at Oikawa, the other boy slumped upon the sofa next to him. 

“Well yeahhh but i wasn’t stuck in a tiny apartment with an old grouch last time.” 

Oikawa pushed himself further back into the sofa, like he was trying to merge himself into it. Iwaizumi cast him a quick glance, eyes running over his slightly mussed hair and cold red cheeks from his previous trip in the winter air, before turning back to the computer screen. 

“I dont get why we need to stay inside, we can’t even get sick!” Oikawa spread his arms out to the side in frustration, one of them nudging Iwaizumi’s hip as he worked. 

Iwaizumi didn’t think anything of the light touch, Oikawa would always be touching him, but then his fingers began to slide over and into the waistline of Iwaiuzumi’s trousers. 

Iwaizumi ignored the hitch in his breath as he slapped the hand away and it went slithering back to it’s owner. Those type of things, pushing the boundary between friends and something more, had never happened before that fateful day as well. 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to acknowledge it but deep down he knew he was now the prime target for Oikawa and his seduction. The worst thing was, he wasn’t sure he really minded it. 

“Because idiot we could still be carriers for this virus even if it won’t actually affect us.” 

Oikawa was silent. Iwaizumi could almost hear his thoughts moving around. 

“Hmm, i never thought about it that way.” He eventually replied. 

“Of course you didn’t.” Iwaizumi turned his attention back to the computer screen. “I’ll be finished in around 20 minutes anyway so if you’re that bored just wait.” 

Oikawa grumbled slightly, but didnt complain as much as Iwaizumi thought he would’ve. Instead he crept over to Iwaizumi’s side of the sofa, quickly putting his head on Iwaizumi’s lap and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“What are you doing?”   
Oikawa opened one eye to lazily observe Iwaizumi before closing it again, like Iwaizumi wasn’t worth his time. 

“Sleeping.” he replied, aforementioned sleep now evident in his voice with the way his vowels slurred in speech. 

Oikawa’s head was warm on Iwaizumi’s lap, like a curled up cat or a hot water bottle would be. It seemed Oikawa had dropped off into sleep as soon as he closed his eyes, light breathes escaping from his mouth and face turned away from the light of the computer screen. 

Iwaizumi had half a thought to shove him off so he could actually finish his work properly, but one glance at Oikawa’s face and his resolve broke. 

So he let the boy on his lap sleep. The room darkened, hours floating by, as the winter nights slowly descended upon the room. Iwaizumi flicked on the lamp next to him, the small action somehow waking up Oikawa. 

He didn’t make a move to get up, turning so the back of his head was against Iwaizumi’s lap and his face towards the ceiling. 

“Iwa-chan, why didn’t you wake me up?” he mumbled, raising a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, the actions still hazy. 

“I don’t really know.” 

Iwaizumi had finished his work around 2 hours ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake Oikawa up. Every-time he steeled himself up to do it, he would catch a glimpse of Oikawa’s serene face and immediately his resolve would break again. 

Oikawa quietened for a moment, staring Iwaizumi directly in his eyes, as if he could find the true meaning behind what he said. 

“Aren’t you going to get up now.” Iwaizumi had turned his attention away from Oikawa when the gaze became too much but it was wrenched back as Oikawa wrapped two hands around his middle. 

“Nope Iwa-chan.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out slightly at Iwaizumi, mocking him, before squeezing his waist tighter. “I said i was going to seduce you, so i will.” 

Iwaizumi’s mouth went dry, Oikawa oblivious to the effect his words had had on him. If only Oikawa knew he didn’t need to seduce, Iwaizumi was well and truly gone for him. 

Not that he’d ever tell Oikawa that. 

“As if you’d have any luck with that.” Was Iwaizumi’s carefully thought out response. He sounded unbothered about it externally, and he felt Oikawa’s arms tighten even more around him. It was as if he was grabbing hold of a possession

“Is that a challenge my dear Iwaizumi?” 

The purr was back in Oikawa’s voice, rolling out the edges of his words and equally lighting a fire in Iwaizumi’s stomach. He dared to look down on Oikawa only to see him close to a place on his lap where his face shouldn’t be. Oikawa knew exactly what he was doing based on the light in his eyes and the wink he gave towards Iwaizumi. 

“Yes, it is. Who caves in first to the other loses.” Iwaizumi decided to play along, lowering the tone of his voice and speaking with a smirk on his face. He felt some satisfaction with the light blush that coated Oikawa’s cheeks at the tone of his voice. Iwaizumi knew he couldn’t handle ‘the voice’ as he sometimes called it. 

“Oh it is on.” Oikawa seemed slightly startled that Iwaizumi was actually ok with this but he slipped back into his persona fast enough. 

The mischievous glint appeared back in Oikawa’s eyes and all at once Iwaizumi suddenly realised what he had just signed up for. 

Shit, he thought. 

Especially when Oikawa moved his head up, leaving a wet kiss right above his waistline. Even if he promptly fell back asleep after, disavowing everything he had said about seducing Iwaizumi now.


	7. 2020 - Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of good and a bit of bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The filth starts now

Oikawa stayed true to the bet they made. Iwaizumi woke up in the morning with his chest feeling heavier then usual. It was probably just Oikawa. Iwaizumi thought nothing more of it.

The light seemed brighter then usual too, piercing his eyelids directly even though his eyes were still closed. Maybe he had forgotten to shut the curtains at once point like before. 

Iwaizumi groaned slightly at the onslaught of light and the mass on his chest seemed to laugh in reply to his actions. Iwaizumi lazily opened an eye to gaze back at Oikawa’s stare. 

The other boy had slightly lifted himself up on Iwaizumi, arms over either side of the body he was lying on. 

“You’re my new pillow now Iwa-chan.” 

The point of Oikawa’s chin was uncomfortably digging into Iwaizumi’s chest as Oikawa faced his head upwards to stare further at Iwaizumi. 

“That hurts, stop jabbing your chin into me.” 

Oikawa just gave a sharp grin in reply, digging his chin further into Iwaizumi’s lungs. There was a sly look that passed through his features, one that Iwaizumi recognised for when he had an idea. This would have been fine except his ideas usually involved the misfortune of Iwaizumi. 

It was too early for this. 

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop.” Iwaizumi had both his eyes open now, deciding it was better to observe this Oikawa with his full wits about him.

Oikawa gave a sickly sweet but equally deceitful smile in return. 

“I’m not doing anything Iwa-chan.” Oikawa paused, “Unless you want me to.” 

Ah, Iwaizumi thought, there it is, his plan. Oikawa stayed true to Iwaizumi’s thoughts and slowly started to move his head upwards towards Iwaizumi’s unguarded neck. 

Oikawa then pressed his lips against it, slowly, giving Iwaizumi the option to move or pull away if he wanted to. Which to his dismay with himself, Iwaizumi found he really didn’t want to. 

The small puffs of air between the light kisses, made Iwaizumi’s toes curl. A light gasp involuntarily escaped his mouth at the suddenness of the action, which didn’t slip past Oikawa. Iwaizumi felt him grin at that, the action obvious with his mouth against Iwaizumi’s neck. 

No, this was too far.

This was a rivalry, and right now Oikawa was winning. Iwaziumi needed to do something before he lost the ability to think, and when Oikawa’s tongue brushed against his neck from the now open-mouthed kisses he pressed there, Iwaizumi knew that would be sooner rather then later. 

So he did the only thing his Oikawa-riddled brain could come up with in that moment. He latched on to Oikawa’s hands that were now spread against the bed sheet, pulling them up until they then rested on the pillow. This in turn moved Oikawa’s head (more specifically his mouth) upwards and away from its soft ravishing of Iwaizumi’s neck. 

However the downside of this was Iwaizumi now had a faceful of Oikawa staring directly down at him. His eyes were as captivating as ever, even with the bemused expression they currently showcased. 

“Um hi.” Oikawa spoke gently. Iwaizumi licked his lips, not missing the way Oikawa’s eyes latched onto them with laser-like focus. 

Oikawa leaned closer, caught up in the moment, and Iwaizumi felt himself raise his head up to meet mid way and... 

Oikawa suddenly stopped.

His face crinkled up and he suddenly sneezed the loudest Iwaizumi had ever heard him. Right into Iwaizumi’s face too. 

“Shittykawa that is gross!” Iwaizumi shouted, pushing the other boy away in disgust. The previous moment and the tension in the air snapped around them like feeble twigs. 

“I can’t control sneezing Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sat up on the double bed, this time next to Iwaizumi instead of on top of him. Oikawa’s hair was still mussed from sleep, but Iwaizumi didn’t dare tell him or else he would rush off to unnecessarily fix it. 

Instead Iwaizumi just laughed slightly, sitting up straight in the bed. He shuffled towards where Oikawa was lurking and leant back up to his face. Oikawa’s eyes were still tracking his every movement. 

Then without speaking any words, Iwaizumi pressed a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead, the small act filled with an intimacy that shocked both of them. He left the bed then, leaving Oikawa still dumbstruck at that fact Iwaizumi had shown affection without being prompted, even if it had only been a small bit. 

Iwaizumi was at the doorway shrugging on a jumper when a call came from behind him. 

“I’ll get you next time Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice sounded refreshed and energetic.

Iwaizumi just slowly shut the bedroom door behind him, something akin to a small smile on his face.

***********************************

The winter, apparently deciding to match the current situation with the virus, was miserable. It lead to a lot more of Oikawa smothering himself over Iwaizumi at any given time, but mostly to just stay warm. There were handheld battery-powered heaters spread all over Iwaizumi’s apartment in replace of the broken heating system. He was starting to regret that he never got it fixed. 

“Iwa-chan i think i’ll freeze to death before the corona kills me.” Oikawa was double layered in a sweater with a hoodie over the top, lying limbs all over the place on the sofa. He was idly watching the tv that hummed in the background but not really paying attention to the scenes that flickered onto the screen.

“Idiot neither of those things can kill you anyway.” lazily replied Iwaizumi. He was also on the sofa but unlike Oikawa he was upright, Oikawa’s legs in his lap and a book in hand. Half of his focus was on the words on the pages and the other half was on Oikawa himself. 

The room was quiet for a few seconds, but only a few. 

“Iwa-chan i’m bored.” 

Iwaizumi just continued to read his book, being completely unaffected by Oikawa’s whining. 

“Well find a hobby then.” was his calm response. 

“Yes but i’ve tried literally everything and nothing has interested me.” 

“Well, it’s not my fault you have the attention span of a goldfish is it.” 

“Mean Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa hit his legs downward slightly at Iwaizumi’s comment, attempting to kick the othe boy but failing to hurt him at all. Instead Iwaizumi just caught the other boy’s legs in a practised move, as if he had done it a hundred times before. 

“Iwa-chan let go of me!” Oikawa began to thrash around more, like a fish out of water, but Iwaizumi’s grip didn’t waver. He just pulled Oikawa’s legs length ways in retaliation, causing him to slide across the sofa with a small screech. The old piece of furniture creaked in protest. 

“I don’t think this sofa will last until the quarantine is over.” 

Oikawa extended his arms to poke at the backrest behind him, feeling the faded leather and broken springs around his fingers. 

“Well this sofa has been with me for many many years.” was Iwaizumi’s reply, his book now forgotten on the floor but arms still around Oikawa’s legs. 

Oikawa gave him a dry look.  
“Yeah thats the point.” 

Suddenly an idea struck Iwaizumi and an extremely rare smile plastered itself on his face. Oikawa was immediately on edge, even more so when Iwaizumi let down his legs but preceded to climb on top of him instead. 

“Iwa-chan what are you doing?” Oikawa sounded more curious then the alarmed look on his face suggested. He twisted his head up to match Iwaizumi’s which was now directly above him. 

Iwaizumi himself was kneeling in between Oikawa’s legs, one hand on the arm rest of the sofa and the other slotted next to the other boy. He could feel the warmth of Oikawa’s body heat even from under all the layers of clothes he was wearing. 

It did something to his brain to see Oikawa like this beneath him, wide eyes, immaculate hair and all. He silently vowed to never forget this moment. 

“Getting even,” was Iwaizumi’s slow reply before he knelt down and attached his lips to Oikawa’s neck. From the shameless gasp the other boy let out, he certainly hadn’t been expecting that to happen. That gasp soon turned into a low hum, Iwaizumi feeling the vibrations through his mouth. 

As Iwaizumi bit and nipped at his neck, Oikawa’s hands came up around Iwaizumi’s back to press him closer. It was a silent invitation to not stop what he was doing and Iwaizumi took that. He let his tongue swirl around, sucking and pressing until he was sure bruises would be forming there tomorrow. 

“Ohh i like this version of Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice had a husky quality to it and more breathy gasps left his mouth as Iwaizumi kissed all the way up to his jawline. 

Eventually their lips properly connected, after what seemed like years of sexual tension between them, all mounting up to this moment. They moved together easily, Oikawa’s tongue taking no time at all before brushing into Iwaizumi’s mouth. It was sloppy, long and wet, Oikawa feeling drool pooling at the sides of his mouth, but he wouldn’t change anything. 

Oikawa’s hips instantly found Iwaizumi’s, moving against him in small unrefined thrusts upwards. He was too caught up in the other boy’s mouth to think whether he was going to far or not. 

“Forget this bet, i lost, just fuck me Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gasped into his mouth before Iwaizumi’s tongue came back to take control. 

“Say it again.” Iwaizumi spoke, his voice lower then he could ever remember it to be.

“Fuck me Iwa-chan please.” Oikawa’s eyes were almost too much for him to handle, pupils blown wide with want and pleasure. Iwaizumi nearly felt the resolve inside him crumble but he had to stay true to it. 

“No.” 

Oikawa blinked, once, then twice and then a third time. 

“What.” he replied, sounding dumbfounded

Iwaizumi smirked at the reaction before leaning down to whisper into Oikawa’s ear. 

“Not on the sofa at least, the old thing will probably break when i fuck you into it.”

Oikawa whimpered, actually whimpered, at Iwaizumi’s words before again whining at the loss of contact as Iwaizumi stood up, dragging Oikawa up with him

Soon enough they both tumbled into the bedroom, Oikawa falling backwards onto the bed first with Iwaziumi quickly following. Becoming attached at the lips again, it didn’t take long before Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi hips intentionally pressing down on his. Through the layers of clothing, Oikawa could still feel Iwaizumi’s hard on, the sensation making him groan again. 

“Wait,” Oikawa made feeble pushes at Iwaizumi’s arms. 

“What.” Iwaizumi groaned out, his self control deteriorating by the second. 

“I really like you.” Oikawa spoke before gasping again as Iwaizumi attached his mouth back to the other boy’s neck. Iwaizumi wondered if he had died and gone to Heaven. “I don’t want this to be casual sex date me.” 

“I really like you to.” Iwaizumi mumbled back against Oikawa’s neck, quiet but loud enough for him to hear anyway. Oikawa’s hands on Iwaizumi’s back moved to Iwaizumi’s head and again pulled it up to meet his own. 

Oikawa stared into Iwaizumi eyes with a ferocity in them. 

“Now fuck me Iwa-chan.” 

The next few moments were a blur to Iwaziumi, his mind letting his body take control, and before he knew it they were both stark naked on the bed with Oikawa gasping louder and louder into his ear as their cocks brushed against each other again and again. 

Iwaizumi blindly reached into the bedside table, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Oikawa was too distracted to realise until he felt Iwaizumi’s touch sink into him without warning. 

It wasn’t straight pleasure right away but it was enough, mixed with the pain and unexpected shock of it all, to arch Oikawa’s back and curl his toes. A somewhat pained whine managed to escape his lips. It had been a while since he had done this, and it felt like he was doing it all again for the first time. 

However Iwaizumi was there straight away, distracting Oikawa’s mind from the pain by pulling their lips together. Before Oikawa knew it a second finger had been added, the pleasure overcoming the pain immediately this time. Oikawa found it harder and harder to concentrate, spikes of heat rooting through him as he whined and moaned against Iwaizumi’s lips. 

He felt a slight burn for the third finger but it was nothing compared to the waves of pleasure that after rolled over his body. And when Iwaizumi angled his fingers and curled them just right inside of him, Oikawa was sure he blacked out for a second. His mouth was unrestrained now, gasping uncontrollably. 

“I-Iwa-chan...f-fuck.” 

Iwaizumi was now pumping his fingers in and out, up and down, stretching Oikawa out. The pleasure was almost enough to make Oikawa cum right there, his erection standing straight up, moving in time with his hips. Wow he really was whipped. 

“I’m ready.” Oikawa managed to throw out between groans. Iwaizumi’s pupils were also now completely black, with lust he realised. The sight did something to Oikawa, knowing that he was the only one who could make Iwaizumi look like that. 

Iwaizumi rolled on a condom faster then Oikawa had ever seen him do anything, before slicking it with lube and lining himself up. He pressed into Oikawa without any words and without warning, causing the other boy to whine slightly. 

Iwaizumi stopped midway, unsure of the noises Oikawa was making, but Oikawa’s hands on his back pulled his attention away.

“No.” Oikawa’s voice was unsteady but his words were clear, “Fuck me like you mean it Hajime.” 

And there it was.  
The final breaking point.   
Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s eyes darken impossibly further before he hooked Oikawa’s ankles around his back and slammed in hard. 

Oikawa felt like he just had ascended, feeling the painful burn as Iwaziumi waited for Oikawa to adjust to the size of him. However it took Oikawa no time at all before the other boy was wiggling and gyrating his hips on Iwaizumi’s dick, a clear sign for him to move. 

Oikawa panted and moaned in Iwaizumi’s ear, 

“Move Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi felt further and further like he might die, the picture of Oikawa beneath him engrained more into his mind. And when Oikawa start slightly moving by himself, Iwaizumi’s vision blacked for a second before his control came back and he started moving at a straight away at a fast pace. 

No words were exchanged between them after that, only soft moans and loud groans filling the room, most of them from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi then took Oikawa’s mouth back into his own, sucking at the bottom lip, adding to the tempo of Oikawa’s gasping. The kiss was sticky and hot, mouths just moving together rather then kissing, each of them too caught up in the pleasure they were feeling.

At one point Iwaizumi raised Oikawa’s legs onto his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to thrust directly onto Oikawa’s prostate. The moans got even louder and louder, and if the neighbours hadn’t known before then they certainly did now.

They both twisted and turned into each other, gaining something more that night. It was the ultimate step between them in their relationship, the result of all that decades of sexual tension. 

Oikawa was melting under Iwaizumi, stars bursting behind his eyes, feeling like he was being broken and then put back together over and over again. However, as he felt Iwaizumi moan right into his ear, he decided he wouldnt have wanted it any other way. 

They both held each other close afterwards, the only sources of heat in the cold winters night, until they weren’t sure where one ended and the other began and the darkness of sleep took them both. 

*******************************

Oikawa felt like he had won the lottery next morning when he finally woke. It was probably mid-afternoon based on the light shining through the curtains but even with the dull pain on in his lower back, Oikawa couldn’t care less.

He had woken to the glorious view of Iwaziumi’s chiselled chest, both of his muscled arms wrapped around Oikawa and their legs tangled even closer together. Oikawa found himself still naked but Iwaizumi had underwear on, which he had probably put on in the night at some point. 

Oikawa felt content with life, for the first time in what seemed like years. But of course the moment was broken too soon, when a particular beam of light hit right into Iwaizumi’s eyes. It caused him to move his body away in his sleep from the beam and the arm that was curled over Oikawa ended up socking him right in the nose. 

“Fuck.” Oikawa cursed, holding up a hand to his nose on reflex, feeling his eyes start to water as they did whenever his nose was hit. 

Next to him Iwaizumi slept on, blissfully unaware to the pain he caused Oikawa. Oikawa twisted and kicked the other boy in the back, hand still clutched against his nose.

Iwaizumi groaned, finally reanimating from slumber with Oikawa’s foot against his back. 

“What the fuck was that for.” Iwaizumi turned his body back around to face Oikawa, sheets tangling around him. 

Iwaizumi’s voice was gruff in the morning, with an unshaven fuzz developing around his jaw. Even with Iwaizumi’s still half-closed eyes, Oikawa felt his anger at the unconscious attack fade away. He was just too adorable to stay mad at. 

“You punched me in the nose in your sleep.” was Oikawa somewhat nasally reply, nose still red and stinging slightly. The strength in the other boy’s arms were no joke. 

Oikawa could pinpoint the moment where Iwaizumi’s eyes zeroed in on his nose and panic filled his eyes. Iwaizumi himself knew how big his arms were and how they hurt, well for all the wrong reasons in this scenario for Oikawa.

“Fuck, i’m sorry.” was his hasty reply, curving one hand against Oikawa’s cheek, thumb lining up and down his jaw. It was a tender motion, making Oikawa’s heart flutter, even though it was nothing compared to what they did last night. 

“Well it’s too late for that.” was Oikawa’s reply and the hand on his cheek stilled suddenly. His mouth curved into a sly grin and Iwaizumi must have sensed what he was going to do next because the hand on his face moved fast away. “All that’s left is revenge.” 

Oikawa jumped at Iwaizumi, lifting his body up from the bed to fully land ontop of Iwaizumi. The other boy let out a winded groan from the sudden weight of a whole other human being on top of him. It didn’t help that he also got a faceful of messy brown hair at the same time too.

“Right you asked for it now.” Iwaizumi had the cheekiness reflected in Oikawa’s eyes projected across his own. Oikawa realised his mistake, trying to move away but getting tangled in the sheet, before Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and just squeezed.

Oikawa squealed, partly out of being squashed like a bug and partly because it was those massive biceps that were crushing him. He wriggled in futile attempts to escape against Iwaizumi’s solid chest.

“Iwa-chan, you’re gonna squish me!” he yelled, leaning his whole body weight over to the right. Not that it did anything. Iwaizumi however decided to humour Oikawa, letting his body roll over to the right. 

Both the boys rolled over for a bit then, Iwaizumi squeezing Oikawa whenever he could and relishing the soft giggling in his ear. The voice was full of happiness and all Iwaizumi could think about was the warm body wrapped up in his arms. 

Oikawa squirmed around some more and Iwaizumi moved around some more too...

...until they rolled right off the bed. 

Iwaizumi landed hard on his back with a thump, legs tangled in the bedsheet which had also come down with them and narrowly avoiding hitting his head off the bedside table.

Oikawa landed mostly ontop of him, still halfway in Iwaizumi’s arms anyway from his squeezing of him on the bed. The bedsheet was wrapped around both of their legs and waists but the cold instantly affected them. Oikawa shivered. 

“Iwa-chan it’s freezing.” He tried to burrow closer to Iwaizumi, as if that would somehow get him to be warmer. “I haven’t got any clothes on.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, both of them not even attempting to get up from the floor. That probably would have been the right thing to do. 

Instead they just lay there for a few minutes, Oikawa’s head resting on Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Ok Iwa-chan.” Oikawa lifted his body into a sitting position, wrapping the blanket around him like a toga. Iwaizumi felt immediately exposed, lying spread out on the wooden floor in just underwear. “I’m going to take a shower, i still feel sticky and unclean.” 

Iwaizumi was reminded of what exactly led to that situation from what they did last night, his cheeks burning up in a powerful blush. Oikawa just laughed, corners of his mouth curling up from Iwaizumi’s reaction. 

“The Iwaizumi from last night compared to the Iwaizumi now are entirely different people. What happened?” Oikawa mused to himself, staring at the red Iwaizumi’s cheeks had become.

Iwaizumi shook off the veiled jab, finally getting up from the cold floor whilst always keeping a careful eye on Oikawa. But he didn’t need to have worried as Oikawa grabbed his wrist as soon as he stood up. 

“Come shower with me.” Oikawa stated in almost an order, giving Iwaizumi no choice anyway, as he was dragged away by his wrists towards the bathroom. Iwaizumi could have easily broken out of Oikawa’s hold, but he found that he didn’t really want to. 

“I dont think we’re going to get much showering done if i’m there with you.” 

Oikawa spared a glance back at Iwaizumi before winking. The light in his eyes were breathtaking

“Isn’t that the point?” 

Iwaizumi felt his heart melt even more. 

*****************************

Of course the serene bliss he was feeling couldn’t last forever. In fact it lasted even less then he thought it would, shattering into pieces in a mere few minutes. 

Oikawa had left Iwaizumi in the shower, with another wink this time, leaving Iwaizumi to stumble out after him a few minutes later, which he did.

But Iwaizumi came out the bathroom to a cold apartment, not in the temperature but the atmosphere. It was eerily silent, like all of the warmth and chatter Oikawa had brought had been sucked away. 

That was the first sign that set off alarm bells in his head. 

The second being Oikawa was nowhere to be found. 

Iwaizumi was then struck with the idea that he might have gone to the shops but Oikawa had never left without telling first. He also had no time to leave that silently, with there only being a few minutes since he had stepped out of the shower. 

Iwaizumi’s leg’s carried him around the apartment, instinctively checking the place where Oikawa had stored his meagre belongings. He would never leave those things behind. 

The time traveller only carried 2 things with him between times, one being an incredibly old watch with a broken face. The glass shards were smashed, spiralling like cobwebs across the front but not a shard of glass was missing from the pattern. The metal itself was tarnished from use, clock hands forever fixed on 4:10. 

Iwaizumi had once asked him what the watch meant to him and why the hands were stuck at that particular time. 

Oikawa had deftly slid past the first question to only answer the second. 

“It’s the time the world ended.” he had answered, sparing a glance at the watch but quickly looking away and covering it as if it was something dangerous. Well, Iwaizumi thought, at least he knew the world ended at 4:10. 

He had also never let Iwaizumi take a good look at the watch, but at the rare times he had seen it, he had thought it looked quite similar to the old one he wore around his own wrist, just that the one he had was working and Oikawa’s looked like it had stopped many many years ago. 

The second item was another accessory, this being an crested jewel held around his neck on a long silver chain. Iwaizumi had never asked about this one, but the way Oikawa only ever took it off for showers got across the importance of it to him. 

However both of these were gone from their current hiding place, a nook on top of the bookcase, where you could never find it unless you knew it was there. The last of Iwaizumi’s hope fizzled out, only to be replaced by a mix of anger and distress. 

Oikawa would never leave these behind. If they were gone that means he was gone permanently, no doubt about it. 

The first thing thought that hit Iwaizumi was why? He had months and months left until it was time to leave, but he had instead left without a single word of goodbye, stealing away like a thief in the night. 

Especially now, after that night and this morning too, Iwaizumi had finally thought his dreams had become a reality and that Oikawa was his. 

Maybe he had been too quick to jump to conclusions. 

Iwaizumi allowed himself only a few minutes of weakness, letting all the feelings of hurt, anger, distress and worry almost flow out of him. His heart and his soul were hardened again, the barriers that slowly feel down for his Tooru, raised up high again.

He then just simply heading off to the table, reading to start the day’s work for his university, like this was a normal day.

And so the world ticked on, Iwaizumi locking up all the questions and feelings he had until Oikawa showed from wherever he had left to. However he couldn’t lock away the steady flame of anger that burned in his chest. 

However if the shirt of his Oikawa had been wearing, still smelling of him, before he suddenly left found it’s way under Iwaizumi’s pillow, nobody had to know.


End file.
